Romantic Love FM
by Sazeharu Reito
Summary: Sesosok penyiar misterius yang populer di Konoha sukses menarik perhatian Naruto dan membuat Naruto ingin bertemu dengannya. Bagaimanakah cara Naruto bertemu dengannya?
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

**"Romantic Love FM"**

 **By: Sazeharu Reito**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Note: Percakapan dalam hati akan diapit oleh tanda petik satu ('). Pergantian tempat, waktu dan sudut pandang akan dibold. Perkataan dalam telepon dan surat akan ditulis italic.**

 **Happy Reading**

 **\- Chapter 1: The Beginning -**

 **14 December 2012, 17:00**

"Terima kasih karena telah mendengarkan siaran kami, kita berjumpa lagi minggu depan di 145.2 FM Romantic Love."

Gadis bersurai ungu lavender menyandarkan punggungnya yang sudah letih ke bangku yang sedari tadi ia duduki. Headphone hitam yang senantiasa menempel di telinganya selama 1 jam penuh ia tanggalkan dan letakkan diatas meja. Ia menutup matanya sejenak, menikmati suasana santai setelah selesai melakukan pekerjaan yang melelahkan. Hinata bekerja sebagai penyiar disalah satu radio meskipun ia adalah satu-satunya penerus Clan Hyuuga, clan yang sangat terkenal di Konoha.

"Kau sudah selesai?" Wanita dengan rambut blonde memasuki ruangan tempat Hinata menyiarkan acaranya.

Hinata menjawab pertanyaan wanita itu dengan anggukan pelan. Mata Hinata menatap wajah orang yang telah sudi memberinya pekerjaan itu. "Baru saja."

"Kalau begitu pulanglah, keluargamu pasti sudah menunggu."

Hinata bangkit dari duduknya lalu mengambil dan mengenakan mantel coklat yang ia gantung di tiang gantungan di dekat pintu masuk ruangan. "Aku pulang dulu, Tsunade-san." Hinata membungkuk sopan kemudian berjalan pulang.

Hinata memutuskan menjadi seorang penyiar radio karena menurutnya inilah pekerjaan yang paling pas untuk anak pemalu sepertinya. Paling tidak itulah pekerjaan dimana ia tidak harus menatap mata seseorang. Hinata memang terkenal sebagai sosok yang pemalu apalagi saat berkomunikasi dengan seseorang. Tatapan mata merupakan hal yang sangat menakutkan baginya.

Hinata berjalan menembus jalan yang putih, tertutup salju. "Beberapa hari lagi akan memasuki masa liburan, pasti akan membosankan."

 **\- Flashback -**

"Hei Hinata! Mau makan bersama?" Anak perempuan dengan rambut bercepol dua bertanya pada Hinata yang saat itu masih kecil, mungkin 5 tahun.

Hinata menyatukan kedua ujung telunjuknya. Ia menatap kakinya sendiri karena terlalu malu untuk menatap mata teman kelasnya itu. "A-Aku mau makan sendiri saja, terima kasih atas ajakanmu, Ten Ten."

Ten Ten memiringkan kepalanya "Baiklah, sampai jumpa!" teriak Ten Ten sambil berlari menghampiri anak-anak lain yang tengah duduk bersama, bersiap untuk makan siang.

Hinata sendiri berjalan ke dalam gedung sekolah dan memilih untuk makan di atas atap sekolah. Namun sesampainya ia disana, ia melihat seorang anak tertidur dengan pulasnya. Anak itu memiliki 3 garis di pipinya bagai kumis seekor kucing. Rambut kuningnya bergerak, tertiup angin sepoi-sepoi.

"Naruto?" Ia bergumam dengan suara sekecil mungkin agar tidak membangunkan anak bernama Naruto itu. Hinata berdiri disamping Naruto dengan kotak bento yang ia genggam erat dengan kedua tangannya. Mata Hinata terus terpaku melihat wajah Naruto tanpa berkedip.

Naruto tiba-tiba menggerak-gerakkan hidungnya, mengendus sesuatu. "Hinata?" Naruto membuka matanya yang sedari tadi tertutup rapat.

Hinata langsung gelagapan saat mata mereka bertemu. Dengan wajah yang memerah, Hinata berusaha mengatakan sesuatu tapi mulutnya tak mau terbuka bagai brangkas yang terkunci.

Naruto terdiam sejenak menunggu apakah ada sesuatu yang ingin dikatakan oleh gadis kecil dihadapannya itu tapi karena cukup lama terdiam, Naruto pun memecah keheningan. "Ada apa Hinata?"

Perut Naruto yang keroncongan mengarahkan mata safirnya ke kotak bento yang dipegang Hinata. "Itu untukku?" Naruto menunjuk bento yang dipegang Hinata sambil tersenyum lebar.

Senyuman Naruto sukses membuat wajah Hinata semakin memerah melebihi warna merah tomat. Tanpa berkata apapun, Hinata melangkah cepat meninggalkan Naruto yang melongo keheranan.

 **\- Flashback Off -**

Butiran putih salju yang dingin menyentuh pelan pipi Hyuuga muda itu, membuyarkan lamunannya. Ia membersihkan salju yang ada di pipinya dan kembali fokus pada jalan. "Kenapa aku malah mengingat hal itu?"

Hinata terus berjalan menuju ke kediamannya yang terletak agak jauh dari tempat kerjanya. Sehari-hari, Hinata biasanya berangkat ke tempat kerjanya menggunakan bus lalu pulang dengan kendaraan yang sama tapi hari ini bus itu tidak beroperasi karena bus yang biasa beroperasi di sekitar stasiun radio rusak akibat cuaca buruk kemarin.

"Hai Nee-chan!" sapa seorang gadis kecil yang terlihat berdiri tepat di depan toko bunga. Gadis itu cantik untuk ukuran anak-anak berusia 10 tahun.

Hinata melambaikan tangan kearah gadis itu sambil menyunggingkan senyumannya yang manis. "Hai!"

 **\- o0o -**

"Tadaima!"

Suara lembut yang sangat menawan itu sangat dikenal oleh Hanabi, adik dari Hinata. Hanabi langsung berlari kegirangan menuju ke pintu dan tersenyum lebar menyambut kepulangan kakaknya. "Okaeri!"

Hinata mengelus kepala adiknya itu. "Kau tidak nakal kan?"

Hanabi mengangguk dengan pasti. "Tentu saja."

"Ehem.." Hiashi Hyuuga, ayah dari Hanabi dan Hinata berdehem. Ditatapnya wajah Hinata dengan tatapan datar. "Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan."

Hinata mengelus kepala Hanabi sekali lagi lalu Hinata membungkuk sedikit hingga wajah mereka sejajar. "Pergilah kekamar, nanti kita main." Hinata tersenyum. Hanabi menuruti perkataan kakaknya. Ia pergi dengan gembira sembari melompat-lompat kecil.

Setelah kepergian Hanabi, Hiashi duduk di atas bantalan yang terletak di salah satu sisi meja ruang tamu. "Duduklah."

"Ada apa Tou-san?" Hinata duduk di sisi lain meja. Ia meletakkan kedua tangan di atas pahanya. Dari raut wajah yang diperlihatkan Hinata, sepertinya ia sudah tau apa yang hendak dibicarakan sang ayah.

"Kau masih bekerja?" Hinata mengangguk pelan. Hiashi menghela nafas lalu dengan wajah yang kurang senang ia berkata, "Kau adalah penerus Hyuuga, posisimu sudah jelas dalam masyarakat yaitu sebagai calon pemilik perusahaanku, lalu untuk apa bekerja sebagai penyiar?"

"Ini bukan soal posisiku nanti, ini adalah hobiku," celetuk Hinata.

"Hobi?" Hiashi mengernyitkan dahinya. "Apakah itu penting? Apakah kau akan menjadi besar dengan hobimu itu?"

"Sudah kubilang ini bukan soal posisiku nanti." Tekad Hinata sudah sangat bulat untuk menjadi penyiar. Ia sama sekali tidak peduli dengan bayaran atau pun popularitas, ia hanya senang melakukannya. Dan memang seperti itulah hobi, kadang menghasilkan tapi kadang juga tidak.

"Sudahlah.." Hisashi bangkit dari duduknya. "Kau bisa menjadi penyiar untuk saat ini tapi jika tiba saatnya bagiku untuk pensiun maka kau tidak akan punya pilihan lain selain berhenti." Sosok sang ayah menghilang dari ruang tamu menyisakan Hinata, duduk sendirian di ruang tamu ditemani kesunyian malam.

Beban sebagai penerus clan terus menghantui Hinata seperti bayangan yang terus mengikutinya. Itu menghasilkan sebuah dilema di lubuk hati Hinata. Yang manakah yang harus ia pilih? Apakah ia harus menghancurkan harapan ayahnya? Atau mengorbankan hal yang berarti baginya? Apakah ada pilihan dimana tidak ada yang tersakiti?

Hinata memasuki kamarnya sendiri, menghempaskan badannya ke kasur lalu memeluk gulingnya yang berwarna ungu muda, senada dengan warna kasurnya. "Aku harus berjuang selama aku masih punya waktu."

Satu malam kembali terlewatkan. Bulan tenggelam, digantikan matahari yang terbit diufuk timur, menyinari desa Konoha. Jam dinding dikamar Hinata menunjukkan pukul 08.00 pagi. Tubuh Hinata masih terkulai lemas di atas kasur. Cahaya mentari yang menerobos jendela kamar dan menerpa wajah cantiknya, membangunkan Hinata dari dunia mimpi.

Hinata duduk ditepi ranjang sembari menggosok-gosok kedua kelopak matanya bergantian. "Sudah pagi?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri.

Hinata berjalan sempoyongan, mengambil handuk putih dari lemari dan menggantungkannya ke bahu. Ia harus bergegas mandi jika tidak ingin terlambat sarapan. Terlambat bukanlah kebiasaan Hinata tapi kemarin ia sangat lelah dan tertidur dengan pulas. Ia kelelahan akibat pekerjaannya dan juga kelelahan memikirkan ucapan atau lebih tepatnya ancaman dari sang ayah.

Hiashi kini tampak duduk bersama dengan Hanabi di ruang makan. Dua lembar roti dengan selai coklat ditengahnya dan segelas susu menjadi menu sarapan mereka hari ini. Sarapan yang sederhana tetapi enak, terutama jika dinikmati di tengah kehangatan sebuah keluarga.

"Dimana kakakmu?" tanya Hiashi.

Hanabi yang sedang asik mengoleskan selai ke rotinya dengan pisau mendongak, menatap ayah di hadapannya. "Tidak tau, aku belum ketemu dengannya sejak semalam."

"Ohayou.." Hinata menuruni tangga menuju ruang makan. Rambut lavendernya terlihat masih belum kering sempurna. Terlihat jelas saat beberapa tetes air dari rambutnya membasahi lantai yang ia lewati.

"Ohayou Nee!" sapa Hanabi.

"Kau terlambat bangun?"

"Iya." Hinata duduk dikursinya dan mengambil sepotong roti.

Hiashi melipat kedua tangan di depan dadanya. "Tidak biasanya kau terlambat."

Hinata mengigit roti yang telah ia olesi selai, mengunyahnya dengan cepat. "Iya, tidurku sangat pulas."

Hiashi merasakan sesuatu yang aneh pada putrinya tapi ia tidak ingin terus menerus menginterogasi Hinata. "Baguslah kalau begitu."

 **\- o0o -**

 **Naruto POV...**

Kubuka mataku, menatap langit-langit kamarku yang terbuat dari kayu bercat biru muda, menurutku sangat indah. Yah tidak ada salahnya memuji kamarku sendiri, kan? Entah kenapa tapi aku merasa malas untuk beraktivitas hari ini. Mungkin karena aku adalah seorang pengangguran dan pengangguran memang tidak seharusnya mengerjakan sesuatu.

"Aku lapar.."

Aku memegang perutku yang keroncongan. Kemarin aku tidak makan sama sekali. Bukan karena aku tidak punya makanan tapi karena aku ketiduran. Aku berjalan ke dapur, bergegas memasak air dan menyiapkan 1 cup ramen spesial yang selalu aku simpan di lemari dapurku.

 _Tiitt..!_

Uap panas menyeruak dari ujung teko tanda kalau air didalamnya sudah matang. Segera kuangkat teko itu dan kusiramkan pada ramen yang telah kubuka tutupnya itu. Sambil menunggu ramen matang, aku mengalihkan pandanganku melewati kaca jendela, menatap suasana kota yang ramai, panas, dan penuh sesak.

"Enaknya kalau punya pekerjaan."

Aku mengaduk isi ramen dengan garpu plastik yang sudah tersedia di dalam kemasan agar bumbu dan air panas dapat tercampur dengan sempurna. Aku mengangkat mi lalu menuipnya beberapa kali sebelum memasukkannya ke dalam mulutku. Ramen memang makanan terenak di bumi. Terserah jika ada yang tidak sependapat denganku.

Aku meminum semua kuah ramen hingga tetes terakhir untuk mengakhiri ritual sarapanku. Setelah menghabiskan sarapanku, aku melangkahkan kaki keluar dari istanaku untuk mencari udara pagi hari yang menyegarkan. Aku menengok ke kiri dan ke kanan mencari hal yang dapat menarik perhatianku.

"Hn?" Mata safirku tertuju pada papan iklan yang terpasang jauh di depan rumahku tapi aku masih bisa melihat setiap kata di papan itu dengan jelas.

"Meet and Greet? Apa artinya itu?"

Ah! Otakku benar-benar payah jika berurusan dengan bahasa asing terutama bahasa inggris. Tak heran nilaiku selama bersekolah selalu bermasalah. Walaupun tak paham tapi entah kenapa otakku terus berusaha mengartikan kata-kata di papan iklan itu.

"Apakah itu artinya keserakahan? Eh! Itu Greed, bukan Greet, lalu apa ya artinya?"

 _Tap.._

Aku merasakan tangan seseorang menepuk bahuku. Perlahan kutolehkan kepalaku. "Hai Naruto, sedang apa?" sapa seorang pria dengan luka horizontal dihidungnya. Dia adalah guru SMP-ku dulu, namanya Iruka.

"Aku hanya kurang paham dengan iklan itu." Kuarahkan telunjuk kananku ke arah papan iklan yang kuperhatikan sedari tadi.

"Itu nama sebuah event yang artinya bertemu dan menyapa, kau bisa bertemu dengan penyiar Romantic Love FM lewat acara itu."

'Romantic apa tadi?' Itulah yang ada dipikiranku. Kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut Iruka-sensei terasa asing ditelingaku.

"Penyiar itu adalah orang terkenal tapi sampai saat ini tidak ada yang tau identitas asli orang itu," bisik Iruka-sensei ke telingaku.

"Aku belum pernah dengar tentang dia, memangnya dia artis?" Aku mengatakannya dengan santai.

Kulihat wajah Iruka-sensei tampak tak terkejut, wajahnya biasa saja. "Itu sudah pasti, kau kan kurang update," ujar Iruka sembari tertawa keras. Ia beruntung karena tidak ada serangga yang masuk ke mulut besarnya yang bau.

'Penyiar misterius ya..' pikirku. Nampaknya aku berhasil menemukan sesuatu yang membuatku penasaran. Apakah dia seterkenal itu?

"Ada apa Naruto?" tanya Iruka.

"Aku harus segera pulang."

"Heh? Kau kan baru keluar." Wajah Iruka sedikit terkejut.

Aku hanya tersenyum tipis "Ya, tapi aku harus pulang." Aku berjalan kembali menuju rumahku yang sederhana. Segera kubuka pintu dan naik ke kamarku. Mataku bergerak menyusuri setiap sudut kamarku yang memang kurang rapi, berusaha menemukan sesuatu.

"Itu dia."

Meskipun agak lama, akhirnya barang yang kucari bisa kutemukan. Sebuah radio tua yang juga merupakan hadiah ulang tahun dari orang tuaku saat aku berumur 10 tahun. Orang tuaku meninggal dalam sebuah kecelakaan lalu lintas dan hanya itulah satu-satunya kenang-kenangan dari mereka. Aku jarang menyalakan benda itu karena menurutku radio itu membosankan, maksudku ayolah ini hanya alat yang mengeluarkan suara tanpa gambar. Aku lebih suka menonton TV, membaca manga atau memainkan komputerku.

Aku mengambil radio tersebut. Aku berbaring dengan posisi telungkup di kasurku dan meletakkan radio itu di depan wajahku. Lalu aku menggerakkan switch keatas untuk menyalakannya. Suara aneh terdengar, mirip dengan suara TV yang rusak. Aku mencari frekuensi Romantic Love FM yang kulihat dipapan iklan tadi yaitu 145.2.

 _"Kembali lagi bersama saya di Romantic Love FM, tempat dimana kalian bisa menceritakan pengalaman pribadi kalian dan aku selaku penasehat akan berusaha semampuku untuk membantu permasalahan kalian."_

Itulah tutur kata yang pertama kali kudengar. Penyelesai masalah? Apakah ini menarik? Aku benar-benar tak mengerti dengan selera anak zaman sekarang. Aku sendiri lebih suka acara musik hardcore, atau acara tentang manga dan anime dibanding acara semacam ini. Tapi aku memutuskan untuk tetap mendengarkannya.

 _"Kami mendapat e-mail dari PinkyGirl, isi e-mailnya adalah pacarku sangat dingin padaku, bagaimana cara agar dia bisa menaruh sedikit perhatiannya padaku?"_

Penyiar itu terdiam sejenak. _"Kurasa kau harus memberikan sesuatu yang tak terduga seperti kejutan ulang tahun atau semacamnya, kau juga bisa menunjukkan sesuatu yang membuat ia ingat akan hubungan kalian."_

"Ini yang namanya saran?" kataku. "Semua orang bisa melakukan ini"

 _"Oh iya..Hari ini kami juga membuka layanan telepon jadi bagi kalian yang berada di rumah, mungkin sedang tiduran sambil malas-malasan, tidak tau hendak berbuat apa dan punya masalah, kalian bisa menelpon ke 556-789."_

Aku segera celingukan. "Apakah ada kamera disini? Bagaimana dia bisa tau apa yang kulakukan? Mungkin hanya kebetulan." Aku berpikir sejenak. Apakah harus kuhubungi? Tapi sebelum itu, aku harus memikirkan sebuah masalah agar menjadi alasanku menelepon.

Kuraih telepon yang terletak diatas meja disamping ranjangku. Kutekan nomor sang penyiar itu dengan perasaan deg-degan. Kuletakkan ganggang telepon ditelingaku, menunggu panggilanku tersambung.

 _Tuuut..Tuut..Tuut..Ckrkk.._

 _"Moshi-moshi..Siapa ini?"_

Suara penyiar ini sangat lembut, berbeda dengan suaranya saat siaran. Otakku kembali kuputar. 'Apakah harus nama asliku? Hmm..'

Aku berdehem agar suaraku dapat terdengar jelas. "Namikaze Minato." Itu adalah nama ayahku. Aku yakin dia tidak akan marah jika aku menggunakannya. 'Jika penyiar ini ingin main permainan rahasia maka aku juga akan merahasiakan diriku,' pikirku.

 _"Minato-san? Apa masalahmu?"_

"Aku punya seorang teman saat aku masih ditaman kanak-kanak, dia manis tapi agak pemalu," kataku.

Diseberang sana, tempat Hinata berada, ia terlihat mendengarkan dengan serius sambil menganggukkan kepalanya sesekali. 'Taman kanak-kanak?' pikir Hinata.

"Suatu hari ia membawa bento tapi entah kenapa saat kutanya tentang bento itu, dia malah pergi." kataku. Peristiwa itu kembali terbayang di dalam pikiranku seiring aku menyampaikan curhatanku. "Masalahnya adalah kami terpisah, aku tidak tau dia ada dimana sekarang dan aku ingin bertemu dengannya lagi, adakah saran untukku?"

 _"Hmm..Hal ini cukup sulit dan aku tidak tau apakah perkataanku akan membantu tapi jika kalian masih saling mengingat satu sama lain, kalian pasti akan berjumpa lagi, itulah menurutku"_

Hinata tersenyum tipis saat menjawabnya. Ia merasa adanya kemiripan antara kisah penelpon ini dengan kisahnya sendiri. 'Kenapa bisa sama ya?' batin Hinata terheran-heran.

Mendengar jawaban dari penyiar misterius itu membuatku tersenyum. 'Ya aku akan selalu mengingatnya,' batinku. "Terima kasih." Aku menutup telepon dan meletakkannya kembali ke tempat semula.

Senyum tak mau hilang dari wajahku. Aku merasa tidak menyukai penyiar ini tapi tadi, saat aku meneleponnya, aku merasa bahwa penyiar itu sangat menarik, mulai dari suaranya yang lembut hingga sarannya yang sukses membuat hatiku menjadi tenang.

 **\- o0o -**

 **Normal POV...**

Hinata memutar sebuah lagu sebagai selingan dalam acaranya. Ia duduk sambil mengingat penelepon bernama Minato tadi. "Siapa dia? Apakah dia.." Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak, tidak mungkin dia."

Penyiar misterius bukanlah ide Hinata melainkan ide Tsunade. Menurut Tsunade, itu akan menaikkan popularitas Hinata. Dan Hinata juga tidak ingin kalau teman-teman sekelas atau kerabatnya mengetahui kalau dia adalah seorang penyiar, maka dari itu ia setuju akan ide Tsunade.

"Besok ya.." Mata Hinata menatap kalender yang kini ia pegang. Tanggal 16 Desember tampak dilingkari dengan spidol berwarna merah, tulisan Meet and Greet tertulis diatasnya. "Aku akan berjuang." Hinata mengepalkan tangan dengan wajah penuh kemantapan.

Sementara itu di rumah Naruto, Naruto kini duduk didapur. Ia meletakkan jidatnya diatas meja makan. Tampaknya ia sedang merenungkan sesuatu. "Apakah aku harus datang?" Ia mengangkat wajahnya lalu mengacak-ngacak surai kuningnya. "Aku bingung!"

Ditengah kebimbangan hati Naruto, ia termenung sejenak "Kenapa aku jadi begini?" Naruto menghela nafasnya.

 _Kringg..Kringg!_

Naruto berjalan kearah telepon lalu mengangkatnya. "Halo Naruto!"

Naruto hampir menjatuhkan telepon karena kaget akan suara yang sangat keras itu. "Siapa ini?" tanya Naruto sambil mengusap telinganya.

"Gurumu."

"Iruka-sensei?"

"Iya, memangnya siapa lagi."

"Ada apa?" Jarang-jarang Iruka menelpon Naruto. Hanya beberapa kali, itu pun hanya untuk meminjam uang dan meminta bantuan.

"Aku dapat 2 undangan Meet and Greet Romantic Love! Kau mau satu?"

'Undangan?' batin Naruto agak terkejut sekaligus senang meskipun ia berusaha menyembunyikan perasaan senangnya itu. "Ehem..Besok aku tidak punya rencana apa-apa sih, boleh saja."

"Bagus! Aku akan kerumahmu besok."

Naruto menutup telepon. Lalu kembali meletakkan jidatnya diatas meja makan tapi tak lama kemudian ia mengangkat wajahnya dengan semangat. "Aku akan datang kesana!"

 **\- To Be Continued -**

 **Note:**

 **Fic romance kedua, aku berusaha agar tidak Out of Genre lagi hahaha..**

 **Fic ini juga sekaligus meramaikan hari valentine, mudah-mudah kalian bisa terhibur. Sebuah masukan sangat berarti agar fic ini menjadi semakin bagus di chapter berikutnya.**

 **Kyou wa koko made, Jaa ne! ^^)/**


	2. Chapter 2: When The Time Runs Backwards

**"Romantic Love FM"**

 **By: Sazeharu Reito**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Note: Percakapan dalam hati akan diapit oleh tanda petik satu ('). Pergantian tempat, waktu dan sudut pandang akan dibold. Perkataan dalam telepon dan surat akan ditulis italic.**

 **\- Chapter 2: When The Time Runs Backwards -**

 **16 December 2012, 07:30**

"Hoamm..!" Naruto menguap dan meregangkan otot-ototnya. Ia mengisi paru-parunya dengan udara pagi yang segar sebanyak yang bisa ia hirup. Mata safirnya melirik ke arah kalender yang tertempel di dinding samping kiri ranjangnya.

Hari ini adalah hari digelarnya Meet and Greet bersama penyiar misterius Romantic Love FM. Acara ini jarang digelar sehingga event kali ini benar-benar menyedot perhatian masyarakat terutama pendengar setia Romantic Love FM yang tersebar dalam berbagai tingkatan usia, mulai dari anak-anak hingga dewasa. Terdengar kabar kalau undangan Meet and Greet ini hanya berjumlah 200 lembar.

Naruto membasuh wajahnya, menyegarkan kembali pikirannya. Ia mengambil handuk dan bergegas mandi. Ia tidak ingin terlambat kesana. Ponsel yang ia tinggalkan dikasurnya menyala, memperlihatkan 10 panggilan tak terjawab dari seseorang yang tidak asing.

"Lalala.." Naruto bersenandung sembari membersihkan rambut kuningnya dengan shampo. Lalu ia mengambil sabun batang dan menggosokkan sabun itu ke tubuhnya. Air hangat yang keluar dari shower membasuh dan membersihkan tubuh Naruto yang licin.

Setelah mandi, Naruto yang hanya memakai handuk dipinggangnya, berjalan kedapur. Ia membuka lemari dan meraih 1 cup ramen. Ia memasak air lalu meninggalkannya sebentar untuk berpakaian. Naruto bukanlah orang yang pilih-pilih dalam berbusana. Gaya yang simple adalah kesukaannya. Biasanya ia menggunakan kaos dan celana pendek tapi karena hari ini adalah hari spesial, Naruto mengenakan kemeja dengan motif garis vertikal berwarna hitam putih ditemani celana jeans.

"Ramen ini benar-benar lezat." Naruto memasukkan ramen yang sudah jadi itu ke dalam mulutnya. "Acara itu dimulai jam 9 jadi masih ada banyak waktu."

Naruto yang merogoh saku celananya terlihat keheranan. "Hn!? Ponselku?" Naruto celingukan mencari ponsel hitam kesayangannya. "Setelah bangun aku langsung mandi.." Mata Naruto membesar, ekspresi takut terlihat jelas diwajahnya.

Ia berlari ke kamar mandi. Membuka pintunya dengan terburu-buru dan langsung memeriksa setiap sudut ruangan itu. "Tidak ada." Naruto menggaruk kepalanya kebingungan. "Berarti.."

"Aha!" Naruto mengenggam ponselnya sambil tertawa, menertawakan kebodohannya sendiri. "Ini dia." Naruto memasukkan ponselnya ke saku celana dan kembali ke meja makan untuk menikmati ramennya.

"Aaaa!"

"Ke-Kenapa?" Mata Naruto tidak kuat melihat cup ramen tercintanya yang kini tumpah. Kuah ramen mengotori meja makan dan beberapa tetes mengotori lantai sementara jendela disamping meja makan Naruto tampak terbuka lebar.

 _Meong.._

Telinga Naruto bergerak bagai alarm yang mendeteksi adanya pencuri ramen. "Disana!" Naruto menunjuk ke arah asal suara itu yang ternyata merupakan seekor kucing.

Kucing yang ditunjuk Naruto mendadak berhenti bergerak seperti disihir oleh Medusa menjadi patung batu. "Kau!" teriak Naruto ingin membalas dendam ramennya yang tumpah. Kucing itu segera kabur dengan gesitnya melewati jendela lain.

Naruto menghela nafas, merelakan sang pencuri lolos dari jeratan hukum ramen. Naruto berjalan memasuki kamarnya, ia melihat jam dinding yang tertempel diatas kalendernya. "Jam 7 lewat 30 menit? Hah?" Naruto menyipitkan matanya berusaha memastikan dugaannya. Dan benar saja, jam dikamar Naruto rusak alias tidak bergerak.

Dengan tergesa, Naruto menarik keluar ponsel dari saku celananya. "Baka-sensei? 10 kali!? Ja-Jam berapa ini?" Naruto melihat jam diponselnya.

"What!? Jam 9 lewat 15 menit!" Naruto langsung menggebrak pintu rumahnya dan segera berlari keluar. "Hn? Apa ini?" Naruto mengambil secarik kertas yang tertempel dikotak suratnya.

 _"Ini undanganmu baka! Aku menelponmu berkali-kali tapi tidak kau angkat jadi aku pergi duluan ya ^^ "_

"Baka-sensei! Dasar pengkhianat!" umpat Naruto seenak jidat tanpa peduli bahwa dia sendiri yang telat bangun. Naruto pun segera berlari menuju tempat event tersebut digelar.

 **\- o0o -**

 **Di Alun-Alun Desa Konoha...**

"Mana Naruto ya?" Iruka celingukan mencari keberadaan si bocah duren busuk itu. "Sepertinya aku mendengar ia meneriakkan namaku."

Panggung yang sederhana sudah terlihat berdiri kokoh dikelilingi oleh ratusan orang yang ingin melihat si penyiar misterius dari dekat. Hinata sendiri kini tengah berada di mobil Tsunade selaku pihak yang bertanggung atas event ini. Ia tengah didandani oleh Tsunade dengan dandanan spesial, special ala misterius.

"Kau sudah siap." Tsunade tersenyum sambil menatap wajah Hinata.

"Eeto..Boleh aku tanya sesuatu?"

"Apa itu?"

"Kenapa aku harus pakai topeng?" tanya Hinata dengan wajah innocent.

Tsunade menepuk jidatnya "Kau itu penyiar misterius, kan? Jadi akan lebih baik jika kau pakai topeng, popularitasmu akan semakin meningkat."

"Baiklah kalau begitu." Hinata menggangguk sambil tersenyum walaupun senyuman manisnya itu tidak dapat terlihat karena ditutupi topeng spiral berwarna jingga. Topeng itu membuat Hinata tampak aneh.

Hinata keluar dari mobil milik Tsunade, tentu saja dengan kawalan beberapa sahabat penyiarnya agar sikap anarkis para penggemar yang tidak diinginkan tidak terjadi. Para penggemar yang terdiri dari anak-anak, remaja bahkan orang tua berebutan ingin bertemu atau sekedar bersalaman tangan dengan penyiar favorit mereka. Kepopularitas Hinata memang sangat hebat. Lautan manusia yang menghadiri event itu adalah bukti kongkrit yang tak terbantahkan.

"Aku jadi gugup," bisik Hinata pada Tsunade yang ikut mengawal di samping Hinata.

"Anggap saja kau sedang siaran, kau tidak perlu menatap mata mereka," kata Tsunade dengan santainya.

Hinata naik ke atas panggung lalu duduk di kursi kayu yang telah disiapkan. Meja, spidol dan kertas juga disiapkan di atas panggung untuk acara pemberian tanda tangan. Suara hiruk pikuk para penggemar semakin menggila saat Tsunade membuka jalur agar mereka bisa bertemu dengan Hinata di atas panggung.

"Jangan saling dorong!" teriak Tsunade yang berdiri di depan jalur, menghalangi penggemar nakal yang ingin menerobos antrian.

"Senang bertemu denganmu," kata Hinata pada salah satu pengemarnya. Lalu Hinata memberikan kertas yang telah ia tanda tangani.

"Te-Terima Kasih!" Orang itu membungkuk dan langsung pulang dengan wajah berseri.

"Maju satu per satu!" Tsunade kembali bersuara keras, memberikan arahan supaya acara dapat berjalan dengan lancar.

 **Sementara itu..**

"Minggir!" teriak Naruto seperti orang yang kebelet hendak buang air kecil. Ia berlari secepat yang ia bisa sembari berharap kalau acara tersebut belum usai.

Mata Naruto bersinar bagai menemukan harta karun saat ia melihat sesuatu yang terparkir di depannya. "Sepeda!" Naruto menunjuk sepeda yang tersandar manis disalah satu rumah. Dengan sigap, Naruto mengambil sepeda itu dan mengayuhnya sekuat tenaga.

"Hei! itu sepedaku!" Pemilik rumah yang kebetulan keluar rumah untuk mengambil koran pagi yang tergeletak di depan pintu rumahnya mengutuk Naruto, si perampok sepeda.

Naruto sama sekali tak memperdulikan hal itu. Ia sudah terbiasa dimarahi dan dikutuk oleh orang-orang di sekitarnya. Satu-satunya hal yang ada di pikirannya sekarang adalah ke event itu tepat waktu.

"Oi Naruto!" sapa teman TK Naruto, seorang remaja dengan rambut hitam bergaya nanas.

"Minggir Shikamaru!" teriak Naruto pada Shikamaru yang berdiri santai, menghadang laju sepedanya.

"Uwahh!" Shikamaru berhasil menghindar dari tabrakan sepeda Naruto walaupun ia harus terjatuh ke semak-semak. "Cih..Ada apa dengan anak itu?" gerutunya.

Naruto kembali mengayuh sepedanya tapi belum lama ia mengayuh, halangan kembali menyapanya. Sebuah kedai ilegal buatan orang kikir berjubah hitam berdiri kokoh menghalangi jalur sepeda. "A-Apa itu? Minggir!"

"Berhenti!" Orang jelek bercadar langsung melompat dari meja kasir dan berteriak berusaha menghentikan bocah gila yang akan menghancurkan kedai berharganya.

"Aku tidak bisa berhenti sekarang!"

BRAKK..!

Kedai yang bernama Kakuzu Store Paling Murah Cekaleh itu sukses hancur berantakan ditabrak Naruto. "Kurang ajar kau!" Orang kikir itu berteriak lalu menangis meratapi kesialannya.

Waktu semakin menipis. Jam menunjukkan pukul 09:40. Event itu akan selesai pada pukul 10:00, artinya Naruto hanya punya waktu 20 menit lagi. Naruto tidak paham bahkan tidak pernah tau teori relativitas Einstein namun sepertinya saat ini ia mengalami hal yang serupa dengan teori itu.

Kini Naruto tengah berhenti karena lampu lalu lintas bersinar merah tanda pengendara harus berhenti.

"Cepat!" teriak Naruto frustasi. Kalau saja tidak ada polisi berambut aneh dengan pakaian serba hijau mengawasi jalan, Naruto pasti sudah melanggar lampu lalu lintas itu.

Lampu hijau menyala. Naruto merasa bagaikan menemukan oase di tengah padang pasir yang tandus. Ia kembali melajukan sepedanya menuju event tersebut.

 **\- o0o -**

 **Di Alun-Alun Desa Konoha...**

"Baiklah! Event ini resmi ditutup!" Tsunade berteriak menggunakan toa menutup event nan megah itu. Para penggemar yang telah puas menghabiskan waktu bersama Hinata kini pulang ke rumah mereka masing-masing.

Hinata menghela nafas lega. "Capek sekali.." Ia beranjak dari duduknya, berjalan ke mobil Tsunade supaya ia bisa melepas topeng aneh yang ia kenakan selama 1 jam penuh itu.

"Hosh! Hosh!" Seseorang menyetop sepedanya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Naruto. "Aku terlambat."

Naruto menundukkan kepalanya sedih. Ia hanya dapat menatap alun-alun dan panggung yang sudah sepi. Tidak ada siapa pun lagi disana. Naruto hanya sendirian ditemani kupu-kupu yang kebetulan lewat di depannya. Sambil mendorong sepeda curian, Naruto yang sudah lelah dan lesu hendak kembali ke rumahnya.

"Hinata! Kau lupa ponselmu!" teriak Tsunade sambil menunjuk ponsel Hinata yang tergeletak di atas panggung.

"Hinata?"

"I-Iya." Hinata tersenyum kikuk. Berlari ke atas panggung, menghampiri Tsunade.

Mata biru Naruto langsung melirik ke asal suara yang sangat ia kenal itu. "Hi-Hinata!"

Apakah Naruto tidak salah lihat? Itu benar-benar Hinata, kan? Naruto akhirnya bisa melihat wanita yang ia sukai. Kegembiraan yang sekarang dialami Naruto tidak dapat diukur oleh apa pun. Ia sangat senang.

Mendengar seseorang memanggilnya, Hinata celingukan dan langsung melihat Naruto karena hanya dia satu-satunya orang yang tersisa disana, selain Tsunade. "Na-Naruto kun? Se-Sedang apa kau disini?"

Hinata juga tampak tak percaya dengan penglihatannya. Ia menggosok kedua matanya namun sosok Naruto tidak kunjung menghilang. Ini bukanlah mimpi.

Naruto berlari keatas panggung menghampiri Hinata. "Acaranya sudah selesai?" tanya Naruto mencari topik agar bisa berbicara dengan Hinata.

Hinata mengangguk. "Iya, baru saja."

"Oh begitu ya, padahal aku ingin sekali bertemu dengan penyiar itu," ujar Naruto dengan senyuman khasnya. Hinata hanya menundukkan kepalanya malu. Naruto ingin bertemu dengannya? benar-benar sebuah mimpi indah bagi Hinata. "Aku tidak tau kalau kau jadi Event Organiser."

"I-Iya, i-itu.." Hinata memainkan ujung telunjuknya. Ekspresinya yang malu-malu sangatlah menggemaskan.

Perut Naruto tiba-tiba berbunyi. Naruto menggaruk pipi dengan telunjuknya, ia merasa telah melakukan hal yang memalukan didepan teman TK nya itu. "Aku lapar," kata Naruto sembari tertawa.

"Ka-Kalau kau mau, a-aku akan mentraktirmu makan, ba-bagaimana?"

"Makan!?" Mata Naruto berbinar mendengar 1 kata yang bagus nan indah itu. "Tentu saja aku mau!"

Mereka pun berjalan menuju kafe yang kebetulan terletak tak jauh dari alun-alun. Kafe itu sederhana dengan nuansa abad pertengahan, tempat yang tepat untuk makan siang. Hinata dan Naruto masuk kedalam bagai sepasang kekasih yang ingin menghabiskan waktu berdua. Setelah menempati salah satu meja yang masih kosong, Hinata memesan makanan serta minuman kepada pelayan yang datang menghampiri meja mereka.

"Baiklah." Pelayan itu selesai menulis pesanan Hinata dan Naruto. "Mohon ditunggu," katanya sambil membungkuk lalu pergi, menciptakan suasana canggung di antara Naruto dan Hinata.

Hinata yang sedari tadi hanya menunduk, melihat permukaan meja tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Mulutnya bagai terkunci. Jantungnya berdegup kencang membayangkan bahwa lelaki yang ia sukai sejak taman kanak-kanak berada di hadapannya dan makan bersamanya. Begitupun Naruto, ia hanya bisa melayangkan pandangannya ke jalan, melihat kendaraan dan warga setempat yang lalu lalang, berhubung meja mereka berada di dekat jendela.

"Permisi." Pelayan yang tadi kembali tapi kali ini dengan nampan di tangannya. Makanan lezat dengan aroma yang mengundang selera diletakkan dari atas nampan ke meja Hinata dan Naruto. "Silahkan."

"Terima kasih," kata Hinata tersenyum tipis. Pelayan itu kembali meninggalkan mereka berdua setelah mengantarkan makanan. "Ma-Makanlah Naruto," ujar Hinata terbata.

"Iya." Naruto mengaduk spagetti miliknya beberapa kali lalu memakannya. "Enak sekali~"

"Syukurlah kau menyukainya." Hinata mengatakan itu dengan wajah memerah, membayangkan bahwa situasi ini mirip seperti kencan.

"Oh iya, kau tau tentang penyiar misterius itu?" tanya Naruto.

Hinata tertegun sejenak. "Tidak, aku hanya mengatur tempat saja, aku tidak tau siapa." Meski agak ragu tapi Hinata membulatkan tekadnya untuk bertanya. "Kenapa kau ingin bertemu dengannya?"

Naruto tersenyum. "Dia orang yang menarik, baik dan saat aku mendengar suaranya yang lembut dan hangat, aku tau kalau dia adalah wanita yang sangat cantik."

'Ca-Cantik!?' batin Hinata. Wajahnya memerah, Hinata langsung memakan spagettinya untuk mendinginkan kepala yang sudah terasa panas tapi, "Uhuk! Uhuk!" Ia sukses tersedak.

Melihat hal itu, dengan sigap Naruto mengambil segelas minuman yang sudah mereka pesan tadi dan menyodorkannya pada Hinata. "Ini."

Hinata segera mengambil minuman itu dan menenggaknya sampai habis. "A-Arigatou."

"Kau tidak berubah ya, masih saja ceroboh," ujar Naruto sambil tersenyum lebar.

"I-Itu.." Hinata memainkan ujung jarinya. Semua orang pasti tau kalau ia sedang salah tingkah tapi nampaknya Naruto yang agak bodoh tak menyadarinya.

KRIING..KRIINGG..

Hinata merogoh ponsel disaku celananya. "Halo."

 _"Dimana kau?"_

"Dikafe."

 _"Dikafe? Dengan lelaki itu?"_

"Iya."

 _"Heh? Sedang pacaran ya?"_ goda Tsunade, orang iseng yang meneleponnya disaat yang romantis seperti ini.

Wajah Hinata seketika memerah. "Ti-Tidak kok."

 _"Hahaha..iya iya, cepatlah kembali ke stasiun radio, ada yang ingin kubicarakan."_

"Aku akan kesana." Hinata memasukkan kembali ponselnya ke saku celana lalu bangkit dari duduknya. "Maaf Naruto, aku harus pergi, aku sudah membayar makanannya jadi tidak perlu kau bayar lagi."

Sejenak wajah Naruto terlihat lesu. "Baiklah, sampai jumpa." Hinata berjalan meninggalkan Naruto yang melanjutkan makan siang gratisnya.

Naruto masih saja menatap kepergian Hinata dari dalam kafe lewat jendela. Hinata menoleh sekali dan melihat Naruto yang terus menatap punggungnya, tatapan Naruto beralih ke wajah Hinata dan mata mereka kembali bertemu. Mereka bergegas memalingkan wajah.

"Hn? Apa ini?"

Secarik kertas kecil terselip di bawah gelas minuman Hinata yang telah kosong. Naruto mengambil kertas itu lalu membacanya dalam hati.

 **"Aku harap kita bisa bertemu lagi ^^"**

 **\- o0o -**

 **16 December 2012, 12:15**

"Hari ini panas sekali." Tampak Naruto sedang mendorong sepeda menyusuri jalan. "Oh iya, sepeda ini punya siapa ya?"

"Hoi Naruto!"

Naruto menoleh, menyambut panggilan yang terdengar tak asing baginya. "Kau! Baka-sensei!"

BLETAK!

Iruka langsung menjitak kepala Naruto. "Beraninya kau memanggil mantan gurumu dengan panggilan seperti itu."

"Hanya mantan guru kan?" Naruto nyengir kuda namun tak lama kemudian, wajah Naruto berubah kesal. "Hei! Kenapa kau meninggalkanku tadi pagi!"

"Karena ada rubah jelek yang tidak mau bangun tak peduli seberapa kerasnya aku berteriak, aku bahkan dimarahi oleh tetangga rumahmu karena terlalu berisik," ujar Iruka.

"Harusnya kau membangunkanku bagaimana pun caranya," gerutu Naruto tak mau kalah.

"Bagaimana? Hah? Membakar rumahmu? Menabrak kamarmu dengan mobil?"

"Etto..Tentu saja bukan yang seperti itu."

"Sudahlah, yang berlalu biarlah berlalu," kata Iruka seenak jidat tak memperdulikan hati dan harapan Naruto yang hancur berkeping-keping akibat gagal bertemu penyiar impiannya.

'Kau memang baka-sensei,' batin Naruto masih kesal namun Naruto tertegun sejenak 'Apa ini? Hatiku sama sekali tidak kecewa bahkan merasa senang, apa aku sudah gila?'

"Hoi Naruto!" Iruka menguncangkan badan Naruto berusaha membangunkannya dari alam lain.

Dan nampaknya berhasil "I-Iya."

"Kenapa kau?" tanya Iruka "Gila ya?"

"Sepertinya begitu," jawab Naruto sekenanya dan sukses membuat Iruka sweatdrop.

"Kalau begitu aku akan menelpon rumah sakit jiwa segera, kau tenang saja."

"Jangan sembarangan kau baka-sensei!" Naruto merenggut ponsel Iruka dan membuangnya kesemak-semak.

"Haaa! Ponselku!" Iruka langsung melompat ke semak-semak tersebut demi menemukan ponsel tercinta. Sementara itu, Naruto mendorong sepedanya dengan cepat meninggalkan Iruka.

Sesampainya dirumah, Naruto membanting tubuhnya ke kasur dan merenung "Hmm..Aku akhirnya bisa bertemu dengan Hinata lagi, seperti kata penyiar itu, jika saling mengingat maka akan bertemu suatu saat nanti."

Ingatan semasa TK dulu terlintas dipikiran Naruto. Ingatan dimana Naruto kecil selalu melihat Hinata yang makan bento sendirian dan saat Naruto kecil mendekatinya, Hinata malah pergi dengan wajah merah. Ingatan itu membuat Naruto tersenyum sendiri bagai orang yang telah kehilangan akal sehatnya.

"Saat itu dan saat ini.."

Ingatan lain terbayang. Ingatan dimana Naruto kecil dan Hinata terkurung dalam gudang lalu karena perut Naruto berbunyi akibat kelaparan, Hinata pun membagi bentonya pada Naruto dengan wajah yang memerah. Ingatan itu berakhir saat mereka makan bersama dalam suasana canggung hingga salah satu guru menemukan dan membebaskan mereka berdua.

"...sama, seakan waktu berjalan mundur."

Jam dinding di kamar Naruto yang tadinya rusak kini kembali berjalan, namun anehnya jam itu berjalan mundur.

 **\- To Be Continued -**

 **Note:**

 **Yatta! Chapter 2 is released! Aku berusaha membuat adegan romantis tapi nampaknya kurang berhasil. Aku juga berusaha membuat suasana yang mendukung. Oh iya soal jam dikamar Naruto, itu hanya tambahan agar semakin menarik jadi bukan perbuatan makhluk halus lho *plak*. Yah mudah-mudahan chapter berikutnya semakin baik! Hidup NaruHina! *plak***

 **Sebuah masukan sangatlah berarti dalam mengarahkan fic ini ke arah yang lebih baik! \\(=^w^=)/**


	3. Chapter 3: A Piece of Memory

**"Romantic Love FM"**

 **By: Sazeharu Reito**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Note: Percakapan dalam hati akan diapit oleh tanda petik satu ('). Pergantian tempat, waktu dan sudut pandang akan dibold. Perkataan dalam telepon dan surat akan ditulis italic.**

 **\- Chapter 3: A Piece of Memory -**

 **17 December 2012, 05:00**

Mata merah, kantung mata berubah gelap, detak jantung tak beraturan. Itulah hal yang dialami Uzumaki kesayangan kita. Ia tiba-tiba terserang insomnia akibat peristiwa kemarin, peristiwa dimana Naruto kembali berjumpa Hinata yang merupakan teman TK Naruto sekaligus wanita yang sangat ia rindukan.

"Ada apa ini!" Naruto mengacak-acak rambut kuningnya frustasi. "Aku harus mencari kesibukan." Naruto melayangkan pandangan ke seluruh penjuru kamarnya mencari benda yang dapat mengobati ketidak tentraman hatinya itu.

Naruto bangkit dan berjalan menuju meja belajarnya yang telah usang karena telah lama tidak ia gunakan. Sebuah laptop biru gelap tergeletak di atas meja itu. Naruto menyalakan laptopnya. Setelah laptop menyala sempurna, Naruto menggeser mouse dan membuka browser. Jari-jari Naruto menekan keyboard dengan cepat, mengetik beberapa kata pada kolom mesin pencari.

"Hmm.." Mata Naruto melirik ke setiap artikel hasil pencarian yang terpampang jelas dihadapannya. "Ini dia!" Ia memilih salah satu artikel, entah artikel apakah itu.

"Ini yang aku cari." Naruto tersenyum sambil menatap kata-kata yang menyatu, membentuk sebuah alamat. "Hn?" Naruto memajukan wajahnya, lebih dekat ke monitor laptopnya. "Yang ini lebih bagus lagi." Naruto kembali tersenyum.

Karena saking asiknya Naruto berkutat dengan laptop, tak terasa 2 jam telah berlalu. Naruto memang sering melakukan hal seperti ini, apalagi saat liburan. Ia selalu menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam menatap layar elektronik itu, entah itu bermain game atau pun mengobrol lewat jejaring sosial. Naruto tak perlu mengkhawatirkan biaya karena ia menggunakan wi-fi khusus milik tetangga sebelah yang telah ia curi passwordnya. Pahlawan kita benar-benar luar biasa tapi tak patut dicontoh.

 **17 December 2012, 07:30**

Naruto membuka gerbang istananya. Matanya menyipit, cahaya mentari pagi terlalu silau baginya yang kebanyakan menghabiskan waktu mengurung diri di rumah. Mungkin Naruto yang sekarang dapat dikategorikan sebagai setengah hikikomori.

"Baiklah aku akan kesana." Naruto tersenyum lebar. Ia melangkah dengan mantap di trotoar menuju alamat yang telah ia dapat.

Ditengah jalan, Naruto berjumpa dengan Shikamaru "Hai Naruto."

"Hai Shikamaru."

Shikamaru terlihat was-was. "Kau tidak akan menabrakku lagi kan?"

Naruto terkekeh. "Maafkan aku soal yang kemarin, saat itu aku sedang terburu-buru."

"Terserah kau saja, kau mau kemana?" tanya Shikamaru. Jarang sekali atau bahkan hampir tidak pernah Shikamaru mengurusi urusan anak berkepala durian di hadapannya tapi kali ini ia bertanya untuk sekedar basa-basi.

"Ra-Ha-Si-A" Naruto melewati Shikamaru sambil terus tersenyum. Shikamaru hanya menoleh, menatap Naruto dengan wajah datar. Ia berjanji dalam hati bahwa ia tidak akan bertanya lagi pada anak itu selamanya.

"Ini dia!" Mata safir Naruto menatap ke arah gedung besar bercat putih incarannya. "Tempat penyiaran Romantic Love FM"

 _Tok..Tok..Tok.._

Naruto mengetuk pintu kayu coklat dengan tanda bertuliskan Staff Only menempel indah. Tempat itu sebenarnya tidak boleh dimasuki tapi nampaknya tokoh utama kita tak kenal takut. Berhenti hanya karena sebuah papan peringatan bukanlah sifat Naruto. Ia menunggu cukup lama sampai akhirnya ia menyadari bahwa ada papan peringatan lainnya.

 _"Hari ini Romantic Love FM libur jadi silahkan datang lain hari."_

"Apa!? Sial!" Naruto memukul dinding dengan wajah memerah, bukan karena tersipu malu tapi karena sangat kesal.

Tapi seperti yang tadi sudah kita ketahui, menyerah bukanlah moto Naruto. Ia kini terduduk di pinggir trotoar seperti pengemis sambil memikirkan rencana cadangan menggunakan otaknya yang mudah-mudahan masih berfungsi.

"Oi Naruto!" sapa seseorang yang sudah sering Naruto temui. Saking seringnya, Naruto sampai muak bertemu dengannya.

"Pergi kau!" teriak Naruto dengan sangat kurang ajar. Itulah gaya Naruto.

Iruka memelototi Naruto. Wajah guru salah satu SMP di konoha ini berubah menjadi lebih menyeramkan dari sebelumnya. "Begitu sapaanmu pada guru yang telah mengajarimu selama 8 tahun? Dasar bocah kurang ajar!" Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya, mengacuhkan celotehan guru yang ia anggap tidak penting itu.

BLETAK..!

Naruto sukses dijitak. "Sedang apa kau disini?" Setelah melakukan sedikit kekerasan pada mantan anak didiknya itu, Iruka bertanya.

"Bukan urusanmu sensei."

Iruka duduk di samping Naruto, membuat pengemis dadakan makin bertambah jumlahnya. Untunglah satpam di sekitar wilayah tempat Naruto dan Iruka duduk juga tengah berlibur. Jika satpam itu sampai melihat mereka, mereka pasti akan digiring ke kantor polisi.

"Jangan begitu Naruto, katakanlah pada guru yang tampan ini." Iruka melempar senyuman yang justru diartikan sebagai senyuman menjijikan seorang homoseksual oleh Naruto.

"Tidak ada kok."

"Aku tau." Iruka menyengol tubuh Naruto dengan sikunya kirinya. "Pasti kau tertarik dengan penyiar misterius itu, kan?"

"Tidak." Naruto masih memalingkan wajahnya dari wajah Iruka. Ia takut akan muntah saat melihat wajah gurunya yang katanya rupawan itu.

"Mengaku saja." Iruka kembali menyenggol tubuh Naruto.

"Aku permisi dulu sensei." Naruto segera berjalan meninggalkan Iruka tanpa menoleh.

 **\- o0o -**

 **\- Di Cafe -**

"Hari ini libur."

Tsunade menyeruput kopi ditangan kirinya. Ia dan Hinata kini tengah bersantai, menikmati waktu istirahat yang jarang mereka dapatkan. Bayangkan saja, selain libur nasional, mereka hanya mendapat tambahan liburan beberapa hari selama setahun.

"Iya." Hinata melahap cake strawberry coklat pesanannya. "Enak~"

"Kue disini memang enak, aku biasa memesan lebih dari 2 porsi," kata Tsunade. Melihat nafsu makannya, tak heran jika berat badannya bertambah drastis bulan ini, tapi ia malah menganggap kalau timbangan yang ia miliki rusak.

"Aku dengar kalau popularitas Romantic Love FM mengalami penurunan."

"Ya begitulah," ujar Tsunade dengan nada kurang bersemangat. "Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, kita tidak bisa memaksa pendengar untuk mendengarkan acara radio kita."

"Apakah kau ada ide Tsunade-san?"

"Ide apa?"

"Tentu saja ide untuk meningkatkan popularitas kita."

Tsunade terdiam sejenak lalu kemudian berteriak kegirangan. "Aku ada ide!"

Teriakan Tsunade cukup keras untuk di dengar oleh semua pelanggan cafe tersebut dan sekarang para pelanggan sedang sibuk melekatkan pandangan mereka ke arah meja tempat Hinata dan Tsunade duduk.

Tsunade yang dilihat seperti itu malah balas menatap para pelanggan itu. "Apa liat-liat?"

Setelah di gertak oleh penyiar galak blonde yang satu ini, para pelanggan mengalihkan pandangan mereka dan kembali ke kesibukan masing-masing. Sementara Tsunade langsung melayangkan senyuman kepada Hinata yang tampak sedikit bergidik ketakutan akibat aksi heroik Tsunade tadi.

"Kita akan adakan event lagi tapi kali ini kita akan menyajikan hadiah yang lebih menghebohkan dari pada hanya sekedar secarik kertas bertanda tangan." Tsunade mengucapkan gagasannya dengan penuh semangat.

Event lagi? Mungkin itu yang ada dipikiran Hinata saat ia mendengar ide dari Tsunade. Tapi mau bagaimana pun, Tsunade adalah seniornya dan setidaknya, ia mempunyai lebih banyak pengalaman dalam menarik perhatian pendengar dibanding Hinata jadi idenya mungkin akan berhasil.

"Terserah kau saja, Tsunade-san."

"Baiklah, Event ini akan digelar 2 hari lagi," ujar Tsunade dengan pose peace andalannya.

 **Sementara itu...**

"Aku sial sekali!"

Naruto berjalan menyusuri jalan desa Konoha dengan wajah masam sambil sesekali menendang kerikil. Salah satu kerikil yang ditendang Naruto tampak mengenai seseorang yang sedang duduk sendirian di trotoar. Mungkinkah dia pengemis seperti Naruto dan Iruka tadi?

"Oi! Siapa yang melempar batu ke arahku!"

Telinga Naruto bergerak mendeteksi adanya bahaya yang sepertinya akan melanda hidupnya yang sudah terasa pahit ini. Dan dengan perlahan, Naruto menoleh ke belakang.

"Kau!" Orang yang tadi duduk di trotoar itu kini bangkit dan menunjuk Naruto dengan wajah yang sulit untuk diungkapkan. Tampan? Tidak. Jelek? Mungkin.

"Siapa dia?" Naruto menatap orang itu dengan wajah datar dan sepolos mungkin. Ia berusaha menyembunyikan kepanikan dalam hatinya.

Orang itu menyipitkan matanya "Ka-Kau!" Orang itu berjalan menghampiri Naruto dengan wajah yang semakin absurd.

"I-Iya, ada apa?" Naruto mulai ketakutan. Ia takut kalau ternyata orang itu adalah orang gila yang hendak memperkosanya.

Jarak antara mereka semakin berkurang. Orang itu terus mendekati Naruto. "Me-Menjauh dariku! Aku tidak mau keperjakaanku hilang di umurku yang masih muda ini!" teriak Naruto histeris.

Orang itu terhenti sejenak saat mendengar teriakan ajaib Naruto. "Apa?"

"Ka-Kau pemerkosa, kan?"

Dihina oleh Naruto membuat orang itu semakin beringas saja. "Tentu saja bukan! Aku adalah orang yang kau tabrak tokonya kemarin!"

Naruto berusaha mengingat kejadian kemarin. Ia memang sempat menabrak kios ilegal yang berdiri di jalur sepeda. "Ja-Jadi kau.."

"Aku pemilik toko Kakuzu Store Paling Murah Cekaleh, Kakuzu Kawaii" Orang itu berujar sembari menunjuk-nunjuk wajah bercadarnya yang menurutnya sangat tampan.

Naruto mengernyitkan dahinya. "Nama toko macam apa itu? Jelek sekali, dan namamu siapa tadi? Kakuzu Kawaii?" Naruto mengakhiri perkataannya dengan tawa lepas yang sangat lebar. Suara tawanya sangat keras.

Orang kikir berjubah hitam itu kini benar-benar marah. Hal itu terlihat jelas dari wajahnya yang berubah merah meski tidak terlihat karena tertutup cadar. "Akan kuhajar kau!"

"Huaa!" Naruto segera mengambil langkah seribu dan berlari meninggalkan orang gila itu.

Naruto berlari sangat kencang. Ia tak berani menengok ke belakang karena takut melihat wajah Kakuzu yang menyeramkan, lebih menyeramkan dari hantu mana pun yang pernah ia temui. Entah sudah berapa toko yang ia lewati, entah sudah berapa tikungan yang ia lalui, entah sudah berapa melanggar lampu lalu lintas, Naruto hanya terus berlari. Karena terlalu cepat berlari, kini Naruto tidak tau dia ada dimana namun ia seperti mengenali jalan tempat ia berdiri sekarang.

"Orang itu sudah tidak ada tapi sekarang aku tersesat."

Naruto celingukan mencari jalan pulang. Namun ia terhenti di sebuah gedung yang ia rasa tak asing. Papan kayu besar yang dicat putih bertuliskan Sekolah Dasar Konoha terpasang di gerbang gedung itu. Ini adalah sekolah dasar dimana Naruto menuntut ilmu saat masih berupa bocah ingusan, bocah ingusan dalam arti yang sebenarnya. Awalnya Naruto ragu tapi akhirnya Naruto pun memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam.

KRIET!

Gerbang sekolah yang sudah berkarat menimbulkan suara yang nyaring saat dibuka. Naruto melangkahkan kakinya satu per satu sembari menatap benda dan ruangan yang menjadi bagian dari kenangan indahnya sewaktu kecil. Ada kursi panjang tempat ia duduk sendirian, atap tempat ia biasanya tidur sendirian saat jam istirahat, gudang olahraga dan sebatang pohon sakura yang terlihat cukup jauh dari halaman sekolah. Kepingan-kepingan berisi kenangan pun kembali bergulir...

 **\- o0o -**

 **\- Flashback -**

Naruto kecil tampak duduk sendirian di dalam kelas dengan wajah suntuk. Sebuah buku yang masih kosong dan pulpen tergeletak begitu saja diatas mejanya. Sebuah susunan kata yang terbentuk dari ukiran kapur tampak tertulis pada permukaan papan tulis di kelas itu.

 _Aku akan mendapat nilai yang bagus._

Itulah tulisan yang tertulis disana. Seorang guru dengan sebuah penggaris di tangannya berteriak lantang. "Ayo cepat tulis hukumanmu!"

Naruto menatap sosok pengajar di hadapannya lalu meraih pulpen dan mulai menulis. Seharusnya saat ini ia sudah berada di rumah, menyantap ramen buatan tangan ibunya namun hasil ujiannya yang jelek memaksa Naruto untuk tinggal di sekolah lebih lama.

"Kau harus menulisnya sebanyak 100 kali! Kau tidak boleh pulang sampai hukumanmu selesai," ujar guru tersebut.

Tak lama kemudian, guru itu keluar kelas karena mendapat panggilan dari kepala sekolah yang disampaikan melalui speaker di langit-langit kelas. Naruto kini sendiri tapi tak sepenuhnya sendirian. Gadis kecil nan pemalu yang sedari tadi mengintip dari celah pintu kelas pun menunjukkan dirinya.

Itu teman taman kanak-kanak Naruto, Hinata. Naruto menatap Hinata sejenak lalu memalingkan wajah, kembali ke halaman bukunya. Naruto kembali menulis agar bisa cepat pulang ke rumahnya. Perlahan Hinata mendekati Naruto, tentu saja dengan wajah memerah.

"Kenapa kau kesini? Mau meledekku juga?" ujar Naruto sinis pada Hinata.

Setelah lulus dari taman kanak-kanak dan meneruskan pendidikan ke jenjang yang lebih tinggi, Naruto semakin tertinggal di belakang, terperangkap di dalam gelapnya kesendirian. Teman-teman Naruto mulai membencinya, menghina, dan mengabaikannya. Perlakuan temannya itu membuahkan rasa benci di dalam hati Naruto terhadap setiap anak yang ia temui, termasuk Hinata yang Naruto anggap juga telah meninggalkannya.

"Ti-Tidak."

"Kalo begitu pergilah, aku sangat sibuk."

Naruto menunjuk-nunjuk halaman bukunya yang kini sudah terisi 4 kalimat. Hinata masih tidak bergeming dari tempat ia berdiri yaitu disamping meja Naruto, ia memperhatikan Naruto yang sedang asiknya menulis. Hal itu membuat Naruto merasa terusik.

"Aku bilang pergi!" Naruto mendorong Hinata hingga Hinata hampir terjatuh. Naruto sempat menunjukkan wajah khawatir namun saat ia melihat Hinata tak terjatuh, ia mengubah ekspresinya, menatap Hinata dengan tatapan kesal.

"A-Ayo buat sama-sama."

Naruto sedikit terkejut tapi masih menatap Hinata dengan sinis. "Apa yang kau katakan?"

"Itu banyak, kan?" Hinata menunjuk buku PR yang Naruto berada di tangan kanan Naruto. "A-Ayo kerjakan bersama ja-jadi kau bisa lebih cepat pulang."

Naruto terdiam sejenak. "Kenapa?"

Hinata tertunduk menatap lantai kelas yang putih bersih. "Ke-Kenapa apa?"

"Kenapa kau ingin membantuku?"

"Karena kita te-teman, kan?"

Teman, kata yang tak pernah disampaikan oleh anak lain kepadanya selama ini. Biasanya anak lain akan menjauhi anak nakal sepertinya dan tidak sudi berteman dengannya padahal ia hanya berbuat seperti itu agar lebih mudah bergaul. Kehidupan memang seperti koin yang berdiri tegak lurus dengan dua sisi yang berbeda. Di saat kau melihat salah satu sisi, orang lain akan melihat sisi lain. Makna tindakan dapat dilihat berbeda oleh orang lain.

Orang tua Naruto selalu sibuk pada pekerjaan mereka sehingga tidak menaruh perhatian pada anak kandungnya sendiri. Itulah sebab mengapa Naruto selalu sendirian. Ia tidak ingin lagi mendengar cemooh yang di lontarkan oleh anak lain.

"Baiklah, kau boleh membantuku," ujar Naruto.

Naruto dan Hinata pun menulis bersama. Hinata menulis di selembar kertas dan nantinya akan digabungkan dengan hasil tulisan Naruto. 10 menit telah berlalu begitupun dengan hukuman Naruto. Naruto menaruh PR-nya ke atas meja guru dan pergi bersama Hinata.

Hinata merasa gembira bisa membantu Naruto, membuat keputusannya untuk mengikuti Naruto ke sekolah dasar yang sama menjadi berarti, walau hanya sedikit.

"Ada yang ingin kutunjukkan padamu." kata Naruto pada Hinata.

"A-Apa itu?"

"Tempat rahasiaku." Naruto tersenyum lebar. Ia menarik tangan Hinata dan membawanya menuju ke belakang sekolah.

Di tempat rahasia Naruto, terdapat sebuah pohon sakura yang sangat besar, besar jika dibandingkan dengan ukuran badan mereka saat itu. Pandangan Hinata tak mau lepas dari pohon sakura yang sekarang ada di hadapannya. Bunga sakura berwarna merah muda yang terbang terbawa angin begitu indah di mata gadis kecil Hyuuga itu.

"Bagus, kan?"

"Bagus sekali~"

"Tapi ingat! Jangan katakan ini pada anak kelas yang lain," ujar Naruto.

Hinata mengangguk dengan cepat "Iya."

"Janji?" Naruto mengacungkan jelingkingnya.

Hinata tersenyum lalu mengaitkan kelingkingnya dengan kelingking Naruto. "Janji!" Mereka pun tertawa bersama.

 **\- Flashback Off -**

Naruto tersenyum sendiri menatap pohon sakura rahasia yang kini ada di hadapannya. Namun pohon itu sekarang sudah mati karena tidak ada yang mengurusnya. Biasanya Narutolah yang menyiraminya namun sejak dia lulus dari sekolah dasar, ia terpaksa meninggalkan teman yang selalu menaunginya di bawah panas mentari itu.

"Pohon ini menyimpan kenangan yang indah, kenangan pertama kali aku berbicara banyak dengan Hinata dan pertama kalinya aku memiliki teman sejati."

Naruto melirik arloji yang ia kenakan di tangan kanannya. Jarum menit dan jarum jam membentuk sudut 35 derajat atau tepatnya pukul 2 siang.

"Sudah siang ya." Perut Naruto berbunyi. "Aku lapar, saatnya makan siang!"

Naruto meninggalkan Sekolah Dasar Konoha dengan perasaan senang. Naruto yang sempat menatap aspal jalan melihat banyak bayangan kecil bergerak cepat. Naruto pun mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas langit untuk melihat bayangan apakah yang ia lihat. Ia menemukan beberapa helai bunga sakura tertiup angin yang menambah keindahan langit biru. Naruto terdiam tapi tak lama kemudian ia mengangkat bahunya sekali dan kembali berjalan.

"Aku mau makan ramen!"

Naruto berteriak sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya tinggi-tinggi. Helaian bunga sakura di langit semakin menjauh, tertiup angin dan akhirnya menghilang.

 **\- To be Continued -**

 **Note:**

 **Chapter ini agak membosankan ya. Itu karena aku mencoba untuk menambah bumbu-bumbu romansa cinta di dalam cerita ini. Aku tidak ingin cinta yang seakan tiba-tiba seperti sinetron jadi aku harap flashback di chapter ini dapat membangun cerita. Di Chapter depan, aku masih belum tau apa yang akan dilakukan Naruto nanti tapi aku akan berusaha keras agar dapat membuat cerita yang menarik sekaligus menakjubkan.**

 **Sebuah masukan sangat berarti dalam perkembangan cerita ini! ^-^)/**


	4. Chapter 4: Love in Play Ground

**"Romantic Love FM"**

 **By: Sazeharu Reito**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Note: Percakapan dalam hati akan diapit oleh tanda petik satu ('). Pergantian tempat, waktu dan sudut pandang akan dibold. Perkataan dalam telepon dan surat akan ditulis italic.**

 **\- Chapter 04: Love in Play Ground -**

 _"Kau tampaknya kurang sehat dan bersemangat jadi aku membelikanmu sebuah tiket ke Konoha Play Ground,"_

 _"Oh iya sebagai tanda balas jasa, kau boleh membeli sebuah boneka Kuro dan Shiro sebagai hadiah untukku ^^."_

 _Note: Pakai uangmu untuk membelinya._

Naruto membaca surat yang tertempel di kotak suratnya itu dalam hati. Lalu ia merobek dan membuangnya. "Dasar baka-sensei."

Ia baru keluar dari istananya bermaksud untuk berolahraga namun nafsunya untuk berolahraga langsung menghilang saat ia melihat secarik kertas menempel di kotak suratnya. Ia tau bahwa itu pasti surat dari Iruka karena hanya dia lah orang gila yang mengirim surat tanpa amplop dan perangko. Benar-benar guru yang hemat, atau bisa dikatakan sebagai guru yang miskin sekaligus pelit.

Naruto tidak punya rencana apa pun hari ini tapi itu bukan berarti bahwa ia bisa diperalat bagai pelayan namun...

"Kurasa tidak ada salahnya jalan-jalan ke taman bermain."

Naruto memasukkan tiket Konoha Play Ground itu ke kantong celananya dan berjalan pergi dengan wajah malas. Konoha Play Ground adalah taman bermain yang sangat terkenal di Konoha. Hal itu dapat terjadi berkat bantuan dua ekor panda kembar lucu bernama Kuro dan Shiro yang merupakan maskot Konoha Play Ground. Kedua maskot panda itu berhasil menarik pelanggan terutama anak-anak. Ada pepatah bisnis yang mengatakan bahwa jika kau mengendalikan anak-anak, maka kau akan mengendalikan orangtuanya dan ketika kau mengendalikan orangtuanya, maka kau juga akan mengendalikan uang mereka. Entahlah pepatah itu benar ada atau tidak tapi anggap saja ada.

"Memberiku tiket hanya untuk meminta dibelikan boneka panda."

Naruto menghela nafas, menepuk jidatnya sekali, tak tahan melihat kelakukan mantan gurunya yang masih saja bertingkah laku seperti anak-anak, padahal dia sudah sangat berumur.

 **\- | Konoha Play Ground | -**

Banyak sekali orang yang berlalu lalang di tempat ini dan akan semakin bertambah jumlahnya jika sudah mencapai masa liburan. Selain maskot yang lucu, wahana dan pertunjukan yang beraneka ragam juga menjadi magnet yang menarik wisatawan ke tempat ini. Di tengah keramaian, tampak dua orang gadis tengah berdiri sambil berpegangan tangan agar tidak terpisah satu sama lain.

"Ramai sekali," ujar Hinata agak panik. Dia tidak terbiasa berada di tempat yang seramai ini.

"Tentu saja, tempat ini sangat cocok untuk event selanjutnya," kata Tsunade, orang yang mengajak Hinata ke tempat ini.

"Ta-Tapi.."

"Aku tidak mau mendengar keluhanmu, event ini harus dilakukan demi popularitas radio kita."

"Tempat ini lebih ramai dibanding event sebelumnya, aku tidak yakin aku bisa."

"Kau pasti bisa! Lakukan saja seperti sebelumnya, dengan topeng misterius andalan kita!" Yang Tsunade maksud adalah topeng spiral berwarna jingga, topeng yang sempat di pakai Hinata saat di alun-alun desa Konoha.

'Topeng aneh itu lagi?' tanya Hinata dalam hati.

Sebelumnya Hinata belum pernah ke taman bermain. Dulu sang ayah pernah mengajaknya tapi ia langsung menolak untuk pergi saat ia melihat iklan Konoha Play Ground di TV. Teman-teman Hinata juga mengajaknya namun selalu ia tolak mentah-mentah. Ia hanya terpaksa datang ke sini karena sedikit paksaan dari Tsunade yang galak dan agar dapat terus menjadi penyiar.

Keseruan para pengunjung yang mengunjungi berbagai tempat seperti roller coaster, komedi putar, dan rumah hantu tampak jelas. Teriakan penuh kebahagiaan dan senyuman yang terpahat indah dapat dilihat di seluruh sudut taman bermain. Namun walau hampir semua orang di sini merasa senang, ada saja seseorang yang merasa sedih.

"Huee!"

Suara tangisan samar-samar masuk ke telinga Hinata membuat ia menoleh ke segala arah untuk mencari sumber suara itu.

"Hei! Hinata! Ayo cepat jalan!" teriak Tsunade yang mulai terhimpit oleh pengunjung lain. Jumlah orang di tempat ini semakin banyak saja.

Rasa penasaran dan khawatir Hinata muncul. Dia memang memiliki sikap sepeeti itu. "Bisakah kau pergi sendiri? Aku harus pergi ke suatu tempat."

Tsunade memiringkan kepalanya. "Memangnya kau mau kemana?"

"Ke sana!" Hinata menunjuk ke arah yang ia sendiri tidak tau akan membawa ia kemana.

"Baiklah, kita bertemu di pintu gerbang ya."

"Baik."

Mereka pun berpisah, menuju ke arah yang berlainan. Tsunade menuju ke kantor pemilik taman bermain untuk mendapat izin mengelar event sementara Hinata mencari suara tangisan yang tak jelas dimana.

Hinata menerobos kumpulan pengunjung dengan susah payah. Beberapa kali ia sempat terbawa arus pengunjung namun akhirnya ia berhasil melewatinya.

"Aku benar-benar tidak suka tempat ini." Hinata berhenti sejenak karena kelelahan. Ia meletakkan kedua telapak tangan bertumpu pada lututnya sembari berusaha menarik nafas sebanyak yang ia bisa.

Suara tangis itu semakin keras terdengar. Itu jelas suara anak perempuan, tapi dimana? Setelah mencari cukup lama, akhirnya Hinata menemukan asal suara itu. Suara itu berasal dari kios penjual es krim beraneka rasa.

"Huee!"

Seorang anak perempuan menangis kencang dengan sebuah es krim vanila yang ia genggam di tangan kirinya. Es krim yang mencair sedikit demi sedikit lalu menetes, menciptakan pola tetesan air di tanah. Anak itu sempat menjadi pusat perhatian namun tidak ada yang berniat membantunya, mungkin karena sedang sibuk-sibuknya bermain.

"Ada apa?" Hinata jongkok lalu mengelus kepala anak itu dengan lembut sembari tersenyum. Anak itu tak menjawab, ia masih sibuk mengusap kedua matanya yang terus mengeluarkan air mata.

"Kau ke sini sendirian? Mana orangtuamu?"

Anak itu masih tak menjawab juga. Hinata pun kebingungan sekaligus kasihan padanya tapi ia tidak tau harus berbuat apa. Lalu tiba-tiba sebuah boneka panda hitam muncul di antara wajah Hinata dan wajah si anak. Boneka itu bergerak ke kiri dan ke kanan lalu akhirnya mencium si anak dengan hidungnya yang berwarna merah semerah buah ceri.

Anak itu perlahan menghentikan tangisnya, menatap wajah boneka itu lekat-lekat lalu memeluk boneka itu erat sembari tersenyum. "Lucu~"

Boneka itu tidak muncul begitu saja bagai boneka hantu di film horror. Tentu saja ada seseorang yang memberikan boneka itu. Hinata yang jongkok kembali berdiri, menatap pria yang berhasil menghibur anak malang itu.

"Na-Naruto!?"

"Hinata? Kenapa kau bisa ada di sini?"

Keterkejutan Hinata menjawab identitas si penghibur anak. Ya, dia adalah Naruto. Ia yang disuruh gurunya yang licik untuk membeli boneka Kuro dan Shiro malah secara tidak sengaja bertemu dengan Hinata.

Hinata tertunduk. Ia tidak bisa menatap wajah Naruto yang sempat ia tatap tadi. "A-Aku sedang jalan-jalan."

"Benarkah? Bukannya kau tidak suka ramai seperti ini?" Naruto masih mengingat kebiasaan dan sifat Hinata yang pemalu. Hal ini sungguh romantis dan ah sudahlah.

"Aku datang ke sini karena diajak oleh temanku dan mungkin sekarang aku akan pulang," ujar Hinata yang segera melewati Naruto, pergi menuju pintu gerbang.

GREP!

Mata Hinata membulat. Sesuatu yang hangat terasa di telapak tangannya. Apa itu? Untuk mengetahuinya, Hinata menoleh. Naruto mencegat Hinata untuk pergi dengan menggenggam telapak tangannya. Ini kedua kalinya Naruto memegang tangan Hinata. Yang pertama adalah saat sekolah dasar dulu.

"Akan percuma jika kau pulang sekarang, kan? Bagaimana jika kita menikmati taman bermain ini?"

'Naruto memegang tanganku!' teriak Hinata dalam hati kegirangan saat mengetahui bahwa Naruto menyentuhnya. "Ba-Baiklah."

"Kalau begitu ayo!" Naruto berlari membawa Hinata yang terpaksa ikut berlari di belakangnya.

"Huaa!"

 **\- o0o -**

"Kami ingin menggunakan tempat ini untuk event kami." Tsunade kini tampak duduk di kursi, menghadap ke arah pria berjas yang juga duduk disana.

"Apa keuntungan yang akan kudapat?"

BRAK!

Tsunade langsung memukul meja dengan keras, membuat pria berjas itu terkaget sekaligus ketakutan. "Keuntungan? Tentu saja kau akan mendapat keuntungan yang besar!"

"Be-Benarkah?"

BRAK!

Tsunade kembali melakukan kekerasan pada meja yang tidak bersalah. Mari berharap meja itu tidak patah. "Pengunjung taman ini pasti akan bertambah, mereka pasti tau penyiar misterius radio kami, kan?"

"Aku tidak kenal." jawab si pemilik taman bermain dengan wajah datar. Itu membuat nyawanya saat ini terancam.

Tsunade mengcengkram kerah baju orang di hadapannya itu. "Benarkah?"

Diberi tatapan bak ingin dibunuh secara tragis, membuat si pemilik taman bermain meralat ucapannya. "Te-Tentu aku kenal!" Ia tertawa kikuk. "Me-Memangnya siapa orang yang tidak tau dia, itu pasti orang dari zaman batu." Ia terpaksa menghina dirinya sendiri yang memang tidak kenal dengan Hinata.

Tsunade mengangguk. "Benar sekali."

"Ba-Baiklah aku akan menyetujuinya."

"Bagus!" Tsunade mengacungkan jempol pada pria itu sembari tersenyum lebar. Dan akhirnya negosiasi brutal itu berakhir dengan kesepakatan yang penuh dengan keterpaksaan.

 **\- | Sementara Itu | -**

"Kita kesana saja," ujar Naruto melayangkan telunjuknya ke tempat gelap yang sepi. Jangan berpikir ke hal yang bukan-bukan terlebih dahulu. Walau Naruto adalah anak mesum namun ia masih punya harga diri meski sudah hampir habis.

"Ru-Rumah hantu!? Ta-Tapi aku tidak berani melihat hantu."

Konoha Ghost House adalah rumah hantu yang terkenal paling seram. Banyak orang yang sudah mencobanya dan mereka semua lari terbirit-birit, menangis kencang, bahkan ada yang pingsan. Rumor mengatakan bahwa hantu sungguhan bergentayangan di sana tapi itu tidak menyurutkan keberanian tokoh utama kita.

"Aku akan melindungimu!" Naruto berteriak sambil menunjuk wajahnya yang tak kalah seram dari hantu.

"Ba-Baiklah kalau begitu." Hinata berhasil diluluhkan dan setuju memasuki tempat mengerikan itu.

KRIIT!

Pintu besi yang penuh karat yang diletakkan sebagai pintu masuk rumah hantu mengeluarkan suara yang menggelitik telinga ketika dibuka. Seperti rumah hantu pada umumnya, penerangan dibuat seminim mungkin agar memperkuat unsur kejutan.

Naruto berjalan perlahan diikuti Hinata yang secara refleks memeluk lengan Naruto. Naruto tersenyum menandakan bahwa harga dirinya saat ini sudah habis. Rencana licik Naruto terlaksana dengan baik.

"Tempat ini bagus sekali." ujar Naruto.

HIHIHIHI!

Sesosok hantu perempuan muncul dari bawah kasur kamar mayat. Ia merayap, menggerakkan tubuhnya dengan susah payah sembari menggesekkan kuku-kuku yang tajam ke lantai, meninggalkan banyak garis yang terbuat dari darah.

"Kyaa!" Hinata berteriak keras. Ia menutup wajah dengan kedua tangannya.

Naruto sama sekali tidak takut dan hanya menatap hantu itu dengan wajah datar. "Ini terlihat sangat palsu."

Mereka melewati halangan pertama dengan sukses dan mulai memasuki sebuah kelas dengan lampu yang berkedip-kedip. Kelas itu dipenuhi oleh siswa-siswi namun bukan manusia. Penghuni kelas ini semuanya adalah hantu yang terus menatap tajam ke arah Naruto dan Hinata. Para pengunjung harus masuk, melintasi bagian depan kelas dan keluar menuju ruang berikutnya.

"Dia melihat kita," bisik Hinata di telinga Naruto, lengkap dengan ekspresi takut.

"Lalu kenapa? Mereka hanya duduk, kan?" Naruto masih tidak menunjukkan rasa takut.

Salah satu murid itu berteriak melengking dan seketika itu juga pintu keluar terbanting keras, tertutup dengan rapat. Hantu yang berjumlah enam itu segera bangkit dari duduknya dan perlahan berjalan menuju ke depan kelas, tempat Naruto dan Hinata berada.

"Kyaa!" Teriakan Hinata kembali menggema.

"Mereka juga terlihat palsu," ujar Naruto.

Sekitar setengah menit terkurung di dalam kelas hantu, pintu keluar kembali terbuka. Hinata buru-buru keluar dari sana.

Halangan kedua lebih sulit dari halangan pertama namun tidak ada waktu untuk istirahat. Kini saatnya bagi mereka untuk menemui halangan terakhir. Seorang Grim Reaper bertopeng dengan sabit besarnya menghalangi pintu keluar.

"Ba-Bagaimana ini, Naruto-kun?"

"Cukup melewatinya saja, kan?"

Dengan penuh rasa percaya diri Naruto berjalan menghampiri sang Grim Reaper. Grim Reaper itu tidak tinggal diam, ia langsung melepas topeng yang ia kenakan dan...

"Aaaa!"

Siapakah yang berteriak itu? Naruto? Ya tepat. Naruto berteriak kencang saat ia melihat wajah si Grim Reaper sementara rasa penasaran melanda Hinata. Apakah seseram itu kah hantu itu? Bahkan sampai menggoyahkan keberanian Naruto.

HAHAHA!

Grim Reaper itu tertawa jahat namun ia tertegun sejenak saat melihat wajah Naruto. "Ka-Kau!"

Sosok sebenarnya dari Grim Reaper itu adalah Kakuzu, pemilik kedai ilegal berwajah super seram. Wajahnya bahkan lebih seram 10 kali lipat dibanding hantu sesungguhnya. Naruto langsung menubruk Kakuzu hingga terjatuh dan menarik Hinata keluar dari rumah hantu itu.

 **\- o0o -**

"Dia seram sekali." ujar Naruto yang kini terduduk di sebuah bangku kayu panjang.

Hinata yang duduk disampingnya merasakan capek yang luar biasa karena sedari tadi terus ditarik oleh Naruto. "Si-Siapa Grim Reaper itu?"

"Entahlah, dia terus saja mengejarku."

"Sebaiknya kita pulang saja."

"Tidak! Masih banyak wahana yang belum kita coba jadi ayo main lagi!"

"Main lagi?"

Mereka kembali jalan bergandengan menelurusi seluruh sudut taman bermain. Mereka menaiki Roller Coaster, Spinning Cup, dan Komedi Putar. Naruto juga mendinginkan tubuh dengan membeli es krim coklat dan strawberry untuk mereka berdua hingga tanpa terasa, mentari mulai tenggelam.

"Ini sudah sore, Naruto-kun."

"Aku tau tapi masih ada satu wahana yang belum kita naiki." Naruto menunjuk sebuah wahana yang berupa roda raksasa berputar. Itu adalah bianglala.

"A-Aku takut ketinggian."

"Itu mudah, jika kau tidak menatap ke bawah maka kau tidak akan ketakutan."

Hinata kehabisan alasan dan Naruto kehabisan kesabaran. Naruto ingin segera menaiki wahana itu karena wahana itu adalah trademark Konoha Play Ground. Wahana yang bisa dinaiki maksimal empat orang itu terkenal karena ukurannya yang sangat besar.

"Kau yakin ini aman?" tanya Hinata ketakutan.

"Tentu saja."

Mereka memasuki wahana dengan posisi duduk berhadapan. Setelah petugas wahana memastikan semua pengunjung aman dan menekan beberapa tombol, wahana pun mulai berputar pelan.

 **\- | Hinata's POV | -**

Aku lelah tapi, juga senang. Lelaki yang kusukai sejak kecil ada dihadapanku. Walau matanya tidak melihat ke arahku namun matanya tetap merupakan mata terindah di mataku.

Naruto yang tadi sibuk melihat seluruh taman bermain dari atas, melirik ke arahku. "Ada apa, Hinata?"

Sekarang aku bisa melihat mata safirnya dengan lebih jelas. "Ti-Tidak ada apa-apa."

"Jika kau takut ketinggian, tatap saja aku."

Ta-Tatap aku? Naruto baka! Itu membuatku semakin malu! "I-Iya."

Biasanya kepergian sesuatu meninggalkan luka dan kesedihan namun entah kenapa, kepergian matahari yang mengubah langit menjadi jingga justru membawa keindahan dan kebahagiaan bagi yang melihatnya.

"Inilah alasan kenapa aku ingin menaiki wahana ini saat sore hari." ujar Naruto. "Indah sekali."

"Iya."

Apa ini? Naruto tiba-tiba memegang tanganku!? Bu-Bukankah kita tidak sedang berjalan di keramaian? Kuharap wajahku tidak memerah!

"Aku melakukan ini agar kau tidak takut kok." Aku bisa melihat senyuman malu-malu di wajah Naruto. Apakah dia juga menyukaiku?

Sepuluh menit yang indah telah berakhir seiring dengan berhentinya wahana. Aku dan Naruto berjalan menuruni wahana dengan keadaan Naruto masih memegangi tanganku.

KRINGG!

Ponselku berdering. "Ha-Halo?"

 _"Hinata! Dimana kau? Ini sudah sore lho."_

"I-Iya, maafkan aku, aku akan segera ke sana." Tsunade malah merusak adegan romantis ini.

 _"Cepatlah ke gerbang, aku bisa dimarahi ayahmu jika kau pulang telat."_

Aku menutup telepon dan memasukkan ponsel berhiaskan gantungan anak kucing itu kembali ke kantong celanaku. "Aku harus segera pergi."

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu ambillah ini." Naruto membuka tas selempang hitam yang ia selalu pakai lalu menyerahkan sebuah boneka panda putih padaku.

"Ini kan Shiro." Aku menerima boneka itu dan sedikit merasa bingung.

"Sebenarnya itu untuk guruku tapi ambil saja, aku yakin dia tidak akan marah."

"Baiklah, terima kasih untuk hari ini, Naruto-kun." Aku membungkuk sekali lalu berbalik dan pergi meninggalkan Naruto.

"Oi Hinata!" teriak Tsunade yang ternyata ada di dekat wahana ini. Itu wajar saja karena wahana bianglala dekat dengan pintu gerbang.

"Tsunade-san!?"

"Pantas saja kau lama, ternyata kau.." Ini gawat! Tsunade mulai mengejekku lagi.

"I-Itu tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan! Ayo kita pulang saja." Aku mendorong Tsunade agar segera masuk ke dalam mobil.

 **\- | Naruto's POV | -**

Dia akhirnya pergi. Tapi aku sudah cukup senang bisa menghabiskan waktu luangku bersamanya hari ini. Hn? Apa ini?

"Anak kucing?" Aku memungut sesuatu yang tampak tak asing bagiku. Ini adalah gantungan ponsel Hinata, dia menjatuhkannya. Dia ceroboh seperti biasa.

KRIING!

 _"Bagaimana? Kau senang? Dan mengenai pesananku, kau sudah membelinya, kan?"_

Masalah baru muncul. Kuro sudah kuberikan pada anak perempuan yang menangis tadi lalu Shiro kuberikan pada Hinata, bagaimana ini?

"Eeto.. Aku menghilangkannya, maaf ya."

 _"Apa! Dasar murid tidak berguna! Bagaimana bisa benda seperti itu hilang?"_

"Tidak usah protes! Lagipula uang untuk membeli boneka itu kan uangku."

 _"Tapi aku sudah membelikanmu tiket masuk, kan?"_

"Itu tidak sepadan dengan uang yang kukeluarkan untuk membeli boneka itu!"

Dan beginilah akhirnya, berakhir dengan pertengkaran yang tak berujung. Aku tidak menyesal bahkan mungkin aku harus berterima kasih pada Iruka-sensei tapi karena aku mengalami kerugian jadi kuurungkan saja. Aku hanya berharap bahwa hari esok adalah hari yang lebih baik.

 **\- To Be Continued -**

 **Note:**

 **Aku butuh pendapat para pembaca mengenai chapter ini karena aku mulai kehabisan ide dalam melanjutkan fic ini jadi aku hanya menulis apa yang terlintas dipikiranku. Mudah-mudahan bagus.**

 **Silahkan memberi masukan atau pembenaran jika ada kesalahan! ^^)/**


	5. Chapter 5: The Truth

**"Romantic Love FM"**

 **By: Sazeharu Reito**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Note: Percakapan dalam hati akan diapit oleh tanda petik satu ('). Pergantian tempat, waktu dan sudut pandang akan dibold. Perkataan dalam telepon dan surat akan ditulis italic.**

 **\- Chapter 05: The Truth -**

Dua hari telah berlalu setelah kunjungan Naruto ke Konoha Play Ground sekaligus kencan kecil-kecilan dengan Hinata yang tidak sengaja ia temui. Naruto tersenyum di kamarnya, tapi itu bukan karena dia sudah gila. Naruto tampak senang hari ini dengan alasan yang ia rahasiakan. Tapi rahasia seperti apa pun akhirnya pasti akan terbongkar juga, kan? Jadi kesenangan ini bermula saat sesuatu terjadi kemarin.

 **\- | Flashback | -**

 _"Selamat pagi para pendengar! Di akhir acara kali ini, Romantic Love FM akan mengumumkan sebuah pernyataan yang mungkin saja membuat kalian senang,"_

 _"Kami kembali menggelar sebuah acara dengan hadiah yang bisa kalian dapatkan melalui undian! Hadiahnya? Jalan-jalan ke taman bermain bersama penyiar misterius!"_

Lagi, Naruto kembali mendengar siaran Romantic Love FM itu lagi. Radio yang semula hampir tak pernah ia sentuh, kini selalu ia pegang, terutama saat jam siaran Romantic Love FM dimulai.

"Event lagi ya," gumam Naruto yang kini sedang asik tidur. Posisi tidurnya persis sama dengan posisi tentara yang merayap saat latihan.

"Dan kali ini lewat undian," sambungnya lagi. "Tapi dimana undian itu bisa didapatkan?"

Zaman globalisasi yang mulai menguasai Konoha memaksa masyarakat mengubah banyak aspek dalam hidup, cara komunikasi adalah salah satunya. Komunikasi sekarang ini bukan hanya lewat ponsel atau telepon, tapi juga bisa lewat internet yaitu melalui media sosial.

"Itu dia! Romantic Love FM punya akun media sosial, aku yakin mereka menjelaskan segala hal tentang event itu disana."

Naruto melompat dari kasurnya lalu segera menyalakan laptop kesayangannya. Ia mengetik sesuatu di kolom mesin pencari dan akhirnya ia mendapat apa yang ia cari.

"Kopun undiannya bersifat maya jadi silahkan isi formulir di bawah ini." Naruto membaca tulisan yang terpampang jelas di akun media sosial radio itu secara perlahan.

"Heh? Isi formulir? Membosankan!" Naruto berteriak dengan teriakan penuh efek dramatisir.

Meski malas, Naruto memasukkan nama dan segala yang diperlukan ke dalam kolom yang telah tersedia di formulir dunia maya itu dengan cepat. Kebiasaannya berlatih agar dapat membalas chat dalam hitungan detik kini ada gunanya.

"Selesai!" Notifikasi bahwa Naruto sudah terdaftar pun muncul. "Lalu sekarang apa yang harus kulakukan?"

Naruto menggerakkan matanya kembali ke notifikasi yang ia terima tadi. "Silahkan tunggu pemberitahuan pemenang pada pukul 5 sore? ini masih jam 10 pagi! Itu artinya masih sangat lama!"

Perasaan Naruto jadi tidak tenang karena harus menunggu hal yang tidak pasti. Belum lagi ia tidak tau bagaimana caranya agar waktu berlalu lebih cepat. Yang bisa ia lakukan hanya mondar-mandir di kamarnya sembari memperlihatkan wajah yang sangat mirip dengan wajah pasien rumah sakit jiwa.

"Oi Naruto!"

Sebuah teriakan yang berasal dari luar rumah Naruto terdengar. Naruto berjalan ke jendela kamar lalu mengeluarkan kepalanya, menengok ke bawah.

"Siapa kau?"

"Ini aku! Iruka!"

Naruto terkekeh kecil. "Aku tau, aku kan cuma bercanda."

"Biarkan aku masuk, ada yang ingin kuperlihatkan."

Naruto turun dari kamarnya yang berada di lantai 2 lalu membukakan pintu untuk Iruka. Mereka kadang tampak kurang akur namun ada saatnya dimana mereka dekat, mungkin seperti ayah dan anak.

"Kukira kau sudah mati." Iruka menapakkan kaki ke dalam rumah Naruto dengan tas yang ia pegang di tangan kanannya.

"Enak saja! Tentu saja aku masih hidup!"

"Tapi kenapa kau tidak mendengar teriakanku tadi? Aku sudah berteriak sebanyak lima kali dan sudah banyak yang memberikan tatapan aneh padaku!"

"Benarkah? Maaf," ujar Naruto sembari tersenyum lebar. Penyakit tidak tenangnya tadi membuat pendengarannya lumpuh.

"Kau tidak membelikanku boneka maskot Konoha Play Ground dan sekarang kau membuatku tampak seperti orang gila, kau benar-benar murid terbaikku, Naruto," ujar Iruka penuh sindirian.

"Sudah kukatakan kalau boneka itu hilang, kan?" kata Naruto berusaha membela diri sekaligus menutupi kebenaran.

"Aku tidak percaya padamu, tapi itu tidak penting karena aku datang kesini hanya untuk memberimu ini." Iruka membuka tas cokelatnya dan memberikan sebuah buku pada Naruto.

"Apa ini?"

"Itu buku tahunanmu, tadi aku membereskan rumahku dam aku menyadari bahwa aku lupa memberikan itu padamu."

"Kau simpan saja, lagipula tidak ada masa indah yang bisa kukenang selama masa sekolahku."

"Aku tau kau adalah murid paling dibenci saat SMP dulu tapi tidak ada salahnya melihat, kan?"

"Sudahlah, apa lagi yang kau bawa?" Naruto berusaha mengintip barang yang dibawa Iruka di dalam tasnya.

"Bukan apa-apa, hanya buku tahunan lainnya."

"Milik siapa?"

"Muridku saat aku mengajar di SMA, dia gadis yang cantik dan kau pasti tidak mengenalnya."

Iruka memang adalah guru Naruto saat SMP namun saat Naruto lulus, Iruka dipindah tugaskan ke sebuah SMA. Mereka tidak pernah bertemu lagi sampai mereka menyadari bahwa rumah mereka ternyata berdekatan.

"Asal kau tau saja, aku ini terkenal di kalangan gadis cantik."

"Kalau ingin membual maka buatlah bualan yang masuk akal dan mungkin terjadi." Ejekan itu diakhiri dengan tawa penuh hinaan.

 **\- | Sementara Itu | -**

"Kau mau kemana?" Hiashi yang melihat anaknya mengambil tas denga terburu-buru bertanya.

"Aku ada urusan sebentar," jawab Hinata.

"Urusan penyiar lagi?"

"I-Iya." Hinata menjawabnya dengan nada lemah.

Hiashi yang sedari tadi asik membaca koran, tertegun sejenak. "Apa salahnya bekerja sebagai penerus perusahaan?"

Hinata kembali harus mendengar keluhan ayahnya mengenai status keturunan mereka. "Lalu apakah salah jika aku mau jadi penyiar?"

Hanabi menguping pembicaraan mereka dari balik pintu. Ia bukan bermaksud melakukan hal yang tidak sopan, hanya saja ia khawatir dengan kakak perempuan yang sangat ia sayangi. Meski selalu terdiam saat ayah dan kakaknya membahas hal ini, jauh di lubuk hatinya, Hanabi mendukung hal yang dipercayai Hinata lebih dari siapa pun.

"Pergi dan pulanglah sebelum hari mulai malam."

"Iya." Hinata keluar dari rumah dan berangkat ke lokasi acara untuk membantu Tsunade mempersiapkan event.

Hinata pergi kesana dengan bantuan kendaraan umum yaitu bus. Walau Hinata termasuk golongan orang kaya, ia tidak punya kendaraan sendiri. Tindakan egois Hiashi yang tidak akan memberi kemewahan pada Hinata hingga ia setuju untuk meneruskan perusahaan adalah satu-satunya alasan. Tapi Hinata sama sekali tidak merasa sedih akan hal itu, ia malah merasa cukup senang.

Hinata dapat berbaur dengan para penumpang. Ia menganggap itu sebagai latihan agar ia bisa menghilangkan rasa malunya yang berlebihan.

KRIIITT!

Supir bus menginjak pedal rem dengan kencang dan bus pun berhenti perlahan di depan Konoha Play Ground. Hinata bangkit dari duduk manisnya dan turun dari bus.

"Hinata!"

Tsunade yang sudah tiba duluan berteriak sembari melambaikan tangannya. Hinata membalasnha dengan lambaian tangan dan tak lupa juga dengan senyuman.

"Persiapan seperti apa yang harus kita lakukan? Bukankah hadiahnya cuma jalan-jalan biasa?" tanya Hinata pada Tsunade

"Benar, tapi kita harus memikirkan bagaimana acara itu akan berjalan dan wahana apa saja yang akan dinaiki."

"Kalau soal itu, kau sendiri bisa memikirkannya, kan?"

"Tidak! Karena kau yang akan menjalankannya maka kau juga ikut berpikir."

"Baiklah." Hinata menghela nafas pasrah.

Tsunade mengeluarkan laptop yang ia bawa dan meletakknya di atas meja kafe tempat mereka sekarang berada. "Banyak sekali orang yang mengisi formulirnya lho."

"Benarkah?"

"Iya, bahkan mencapai lebih dari sepuluh ribu orang."

"Ba-Banyak sekali!"

Tsunade mengangguk. "Dan hanya akan ada satu orang yang beruntung untuk menjadi pemenangnya."

"Aku agak takut," ujar Hinata.

"Kenapa?"

"Bagaimana jika ada penjahat yang ikut mendaftar dan menang? Bagaimana jika pemenangnya bersikap kurang ajar padaku?" Otak Hinata mulai memikirkan hal-hal negatif dan itu membuat dirinya semakin takut.

"Itulah peranku disini!" ujar Tsunade sembari menunjuk-nunjuk wajahnya sendiri. "Aku akan melindungimu!"

"Baiklah, itu membuat hatiku sedikit lega."

"Kau Hinata, kan?" Seorang wanita berambut merah muda tiba-tiba datang menghampiri Hinata.

"Sakura? Sedang apa kau disini?"

"Apa aneh jika aku jalan-jalan? Oh iya guru SMA kita sedang mencarimu, tadi dia datang ke rumahku untuk menanyakan nomor teleponmu."

"Guru SMA? Siapa?"

 **\- | Kediaman Uzumaki | -**

"Gawat! Aku benar-benar bosan!"

Naruto duduk di sudut kamarnya sembari memeluk lututnya dengan sangat erat. Dilihat dari raut wajahnya, ia tengah depresi. Beberapa cup ramen instan dan sumpit tampak tergeletak begitu saja di lantai. Laptop yang tadi ia nyalakan kini hanya menampilkan tampilan desktop.

"Lima belas menit lagi dan mimpi horor ini akan berakhir." ujar Naruto sambil melihat ke arah arloji di tangan kanannya yang terlihat jelas gemetaran.

TIIT! TIIT! TIIT!

Naruto menekan tombol yang ada di atas jam wekernya. Jam jam terhenti pada angka lima dan jarum menit berhenti di angka dua belas, itu artinya saat ini adalah saat pengumumannya.

"Ayo cepat," ujar Naruto yang kini sedang duduk di depan laptop, menunggu loading halaman dengan tidak sabar.

 **NAMIKAZE MINATO**

"Aku tidak menang!" teriak Naruto dengan nada penuh kekecewaan. Namun ia mulai menyadari sesuatu, sesuatu yang sempat ia lupakan.

"Namikaze Minato kan nama samaran yang kupakai saat mendaftar, jadi itu artinya aku menang!" Naruto naik ke kasur dan melompat-lompat kegirangan sembari memeluk gulingnya.

"Hadiahnya?" Naruto turun dari kasur dan melihat notifikasi tanda pemenang. "Jalan-jalan ke Konoha Play Ground?"

 **\- | Flashback End | -**

Dan begitulah kejadian nan beruntung yang dialami Naruto kemarin sehingga ia sangat gembira hari ini. Naruto akan menjadi orang pertama yang bisa berjalan-jalan dengan penyiar misterius.

"Mungkin saja dia akan memperkenalkan dirinya padaku," ujar Naruto pada dirinya sendiri.

Matahari terbenam dan saat ini sudah menjelang pukul delapan malam, saat bagi Naruto untuk menerima hadiahnya. Naruto bergegas mandi, sikat gigi, dan melakukan hal-hal yang diperlukan lainnya agar terlihat mempesona di hadapan orang-orang.

"Aku siap."

Naruto berdiri tegak di depan cermin kamarnya. Jaket berwarna jingga yang membalut kaos hitamnya tampak keren. Jeans biru kehitaman juga menambah nilai plus pada penampilannya malam ini. Namun Naruto mempunyai masalah. Bagaimana dia akan kesana? Naik sepeda? Itu akan menghancurkan image keren yang telah ia bangun dengan susah payah.

"Itu dia caranya!" Naruto menunjuk keluar jendela dan secara kebetulan, sebuah pesawat melintas. Apa Naruto akan menaiki pesawat itu? Tidak mungkin.

"Baka-sensei punya mobil, dia akan mengantarku kesana," ujar Naruto sembari tersenyum licik.

 _"Ada apa, Naruto?"_

Naruto akhirnya menelepon Iruka. "Bisa sensei antar aku suatu tempat?"

 _"Maaf Naruto tapi aku sedang menjenguk muridku yang sakit, dia demam tinggi jadi aku tidak bisa mengantarmu."_

"Tinggalkan saja dia dan antar aku," ujar Naruto seenak jidat.

 _"Enak saja, dia ini bukan orang sembarangan."_

"Memangnya siapa dia?"

 _"Dia adalah putri pewaris perusahaan Hyuuga, itu perusahaan yang sangat besar lagi pula mereka menyediakan makan mahal dan enak padaku jadi aku mau berlama-lama disini."_

Nama klan yang tidak asing masuk ke telinga Naruto membuatnya terdiam sejenak. "Hyuuga? Siapa nama lengkapnya?"

 _"Apa itu penting? Kau tidak mungkin kenal dia."_

"Cepat katakan siapa dia?"

 _"Hyuuga Hinata."_

"Kirimi aku alamatnya, aku akan kesana."

 _"Apa kau bilang? Apa maksu.."_

TUUT TUUT TUUT

Naruto menutup telepon, segara keluar dari rumah dan langsung mengendarai sepeda curiannya ke lokasi yang diberikan oleh Iruka. Lokasi agak jauh tapi Naruto tidak akan menyerah hingga ia bisa menjenguknya. Naruto melintasi jalan-jalan yang hanya diterangi lampu jalan dan cahaya bulan tanpa pernah menurunkan kecepatannya.

Naruto tidak lagi senang seperti saat ia menerima notifikasi hadiah event, ia tidak memperdulikan acara itu lagi. Hinata adalah hal yang patut diprioritaskan bagi Naruto. Mungkin hal ini terlihat agak berlebihan, tapi Naruto tetap mengkhawatirkan keadaan Hinata.

"Terobos!"

Lampu lalu lintas yang mengeluarkan cahaya merah tak menjadi penghambat yang berarti bagi Naruto. Ia berhasil sampai ke ujung jalan dengan selamat dikarenakan kondisi jalan yang cukup sepi di malam hari.

"Berhenti! Kau ditilang!" Teriak polisi yang ada sering berpatroli disana dengan lantang sembari berlari hendak menangkap Naruro. Namun polisi aneh beralis tebal dengan pakaian hijau ketat itu pun tak mampu mengejar Naruto dan akhirnya menyerah akibat kelelahan.

 **\- | Kediaman Hyuuga | -**

"Aku sangat senang bisa bertamu ke rumah anda," ujar Iruka sembari tersenyum sopan pada Hiashi yang duduk di depannya sembari melipat tangan.

"Aku juga senang melihat ada seorang guru yang rela datang hanya untuk memberikan buku ini." Tangan Hiashi yang sedari tadi terlipat, menunjuk ke arah buku tebal yang ada di atas meja ruang tamunya.

"Aku sempat kaget mengetahui bahwa Hinata sakit karena kelelahan, padahal dia dulunya adalah murid yang pasif."

"Ya, aku lebih suka melihat dia yang dulu dibanding dirinya yang saat ini," kata Hiashi.

"Memangnya kenapa? Bukankah sedikit aktif bermakna positif? Dia bisa dapat banyak teman."

"Kau tidak mengerti, Iruka-san."

"Maaf tapi apa yang tidak kumengerti?"

"Kami adalah Hyuuga, sudah tugas keturunan Hyuuga untuk melanjutkan perusahaan, duduk santai di kursi yang nyaman di ruangan yang dingin, bukan duduk sembari menempelkan benda aneh di telinganya dan menata acara di hari yang panas, teman yang justru membuatnya harus bekerja keras hingga jatuh sakit tidaklah diperlukan," jelas Hiashi dengan nada tegas.

Iruka mengangguk sekali. "Aku mengerti masalah anda, tapi anda tidak bisa mengekang anak anda terus menerus, itu akan menahan potensi di dalam dirinya."

"Satu-satunya potensi yang harus dia kembangkan adalah kemampuan dalam memimpin perusahaan, menjadi penyiar adalah pekerjaan yang hanya membuang-buang waktu."

TIIING!

Bel pintu berbunyi, menghentikan perdebatan santai antara Iruka dan Hiashi. Salah satu di dekat pintu masuk, pelayan berkumis putih yang tampak sudah sangat berumur membukakan pintu.

"Anda siapa?" tanyanya.

"Aku Naruto, teman Hinata."

"Aku tidak pernah tau tentang anda, apa anda teman barunya?"

"Aku temannya sejak taman kanak-kanak, aku dengar Hinata sakit, apa dia baik-baik saja?"

"Hinata-sama baik-baik saja, dia hanya demam biasa." ujar pelayan perlahan.

"Syukurlah." Naruto menghela nafas lega namun tak lama kemudian, Naruto mengernyitkan dahinya. Samar-samar ia mendengar suara Iruka.

"Penyiar bukan hal yang buruk, itu hobinya, kan?" ujar Iruka.

"Menjadi penyiar misterius sebagai kedok adalah hobi? Itu hal yang konyol." Suara itu juga dikenal oleh Naruto, setidaknya ia pernah mendengar nada suara yang serupa saat ia melihat Hinata dijemput ayahnya di taman kanak-kanak dulu.

"Penyiar misterius? Hinata adalah penyiar misterius!?" gumam Naruto penuh keterkejutan.

Banyak nama orang yang mungkin bisa menjadi penyiar misterius terlintas di pikiran Naruto selama ini, tapi nama Hinata tidak pernah terpikirkan olehnya. Perbincangan yang ia dengar malam ini adalah kenyataan, kenyataan yang sulit untuk dipatahkan.

"Apakah itu benar?" Naruto menunjukkan dirinya di tengah pembicaraan Iruka dan Hiashi dengan sebuah pertanyaan.

"Naruto? Jadi kau benar-benar datang ya," kata Iruka.

"Siapa kau?" Hiashi menatap wajah asing Naruto secara seksama. Ia nampak mengenal Naruto walau tidak terlalu yakin.

"Aku Naruto, aku dan Hinata belajar di taman kanak-kanak yang sama, apa itu benar? Apakah Hinata adalah penyiar misterius itu?"

"Ya." jawab Hiashi singkat.

Sebuah kebenaran yang tersembunyi selama ini telah terungkap dan khayalan Naruto bahwa penyiar misterius itu mungkin akan memperkenalkan dirinya pun juga terwujud.

Sementara itu Hinata yang ditemani Hanabi, masih terkulai lemas di atas kasur dengan kompres menempel di kepalanya, memanggil-manggil nama Naruto. Wajahnya memerah karena temperatur tubuh yang masih saja tinggi.

"Uhuk! Uhuk! Naruto-kun."

"Istirahatlah, Nee-chan." Sebuah elusan lembut membelai kepala Hinata.

 **\- To Be Continued -**

 **Note:**

 **Maaf atas keterlambatan perilisan. Akhir-akhir ini aku disibukkan oleh aktivitas kuliah jadi hanya bisa menulis sedikit demi sedikit. Mudah-mudahan chapter kali ini tidak mengecewakan. Jika ada kesalahan, jangan malu untuk memberitau.**


	6. Chapter 6: Nice Dream

**"Romantic Love FM"**

 **By: Sazeharu Reito**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Note: Percakapan dalam hati akan diapit oleh tanda petik satu ('). Pergantian tempat, waktu dan sudut pandang akan dibold. Perkataan dalam telepon dan surat akan ditulis italic.**

 **\- Chapter 06: Nice Dream -**

Satu kata dan satu anggukan membuyarkan segala imajinasi Naruto saat ini juga. Tapi paling tidak Naruto tidak menyia-nyiakan apa pun. Ia tidak menyia-nyiakan hadiah eventnya karena ia akhirnya bertemu dengan penyiar misterius itu meski di tempat yang tidak ia rencanakan.

"Jadi apa yang kau inginkan?" tanya Hiashi yang merasa aneh dengan Naruto. Naruto terus saja berdiri.

Khayalan Naruto terpecah dan memjawab pertanyaan yang diajukan Hiashi secepat mungkin. "Aku ingin menjenguk Hinata."

"Ternyata kau memang mengenal Hinata ya." Iruka terkekeh, menyadari kesalahannya yang mengatakan bahwa Naruto tidak akan mengenal salah satu muridnya itu.

"Tentu saja, sudah kukatakan kalau aku terkenal di kalangan para gadis." Naruto tersenyum tipis.

"Ini sudah malam, datang lagi besok." ujar Hiashi. Itu membuat senyuman Naruto mendadak hilang.

"Aku ingin menjenguknya hari ini." Setelah mengatakan itu, Naruto membungkuk, "Aku mohon padamu."

"Kenapa kau begitu ingin menemuinya?" Iruka memperlihatkan wajah kebingungannya.

"Ya, karena aku ingin mengambil hadiahku, aku mengikuti event yang digelar stasiun radio tempat Hinata bekerja dan aku berhasil mendapat hadiahnya."

"Hadiah?" Hiashi mengernyitkan dahinya. Ia memang belum mendengar perihal hadiah yang akan ditawar oleh stasiun radio dimana anaknya bekerja. Ia bahkan tidak tau event apa yang digelar.

"Itu tidak terlalu penting, tapi izinkan aku menemuinya walau hanya lima menit."

Hiashi menatap wajah Naruto, wajah itu menyiratkan kesungguhan yang benar-benar murni. Hiashi tidak pernah melihat bahwa ada seseorang yang begitu bersungguh-sungguh datang sekedar untuk menemui putrinya.

"Baiklah, hanya lima menit."

TOK! TOK! TOK!

Naruto mengetuk pintu beberapa kali sebelum memutar kenop dan masuk ke sebuah ruangan, ruangan yang mempunyai wangi khas seorang perempuan. Ruangan yang didominasi oleh warna indigo itu indah dan tertata rapi. Buku-buku, boneka, dan lukisan duduk di tempat yang seharusnya.

"Permisi." Itulah ucapan yang keluar dari mulut Naruto saat pertama kali menginjakkan kaki ke kamar temannya sejak taman kanak-kanak itu.

Mata Hanabi yang terus saja menatap wajah kakaknya, kini bergerak ke arah pintu, merespon sapaan yang berasal dari belakang. Ia dapat melihat sosok Naruto namun tidak mengenalnya. "Kakak ini siapa?"

"A-Aku Naruto, teman Hinata." Naruto menunjuk wajahnya sendiri sembari berusaha seramah mungkin pada Hanabi. Naruto memang selalu berusaha ramah pada anak yang berusia dibawahnya.

"Naruto? Itu nama yang selalu diucapkan nee-chan tadi."

Naruto masih tidak mengerti dengan ucapan Hanabi. Hinata menyebut namanya? Tentu saja itu adalah hal yang cukup aneh.

"Benarkah? Namaku? Kukira dia akan menyebut nama baka-sensei."

Wajah Hanabi seakan berkata 'siapa itu baka-sensei?' namun mengesampingkan hal sepele itu, Hanabi mengangguk pasti. "Iya, itu pasti namamu, tidak salah lagi."

 **\- | Hinata's POV | -**

Kepalaku pusing, juga sakit. Apa yang terjadi padaku? Aku tidak terlalu mengingatnya. Hal terakhir yang kuingat hanyalah aku sedang membantu Tsunade mendirikan stand stasiun radio kami, menata persiapan event di taman bermain. Tapi aku tidak bisa mengingat hal setelah itu.

Aku ingat! Rupanya aku pingsan karena terlalu banyak terkena sengatan sinar matahari. Disini gelap. Kira-kira dimana aku sekarang berada? Lalu tangan siapa ini? Tangan yang hangat dan kuat ini tidaklah terasa asing bagiku. Kehangatan ini membawa kembali kesadaranku yang melayang pergi.

"Na-Naruto-kun!?" Jantungku terasa hendak terhenti detik ini juga. Aku tak menyangka bahwa Naruto bisa berada disini, berada di kamarku.

Ternyata yang menggenggam tanganku tadi adalah tangan Naruto. Kenapa dia ada disini? Bukankah dia harusnya berada di taman bermain?

"Nee-chan sudah bangun!" Hanabi berteriak gembira. Memangnya sudah berapa lama aku tertidur hingga ia sesenang itu?

"Syukurlah kau sudah bangun." Naruto melempar senyum hangat padaku dan sukses membuatku tersipu.

"Ke-Kenapa kau bisa ada disini?" Meski ragu, aku memutuskan untuk bertanya agar rasa penasaranku hilang.

"Aku dengar dari Iruka-sensei bahwa kau sakit jadi aku datang kesini."

Iruka-sensei? Naruto mengenalnya? "Bagaimana dengan eventnya?"

"Eventnya kacau karena bintang utama dalam event itu tidak dapat hadir."

Itu aku. Kegagalan event itu tercapai karena aku yang lemah. "Sayang sekali."

"Benar." Naruto mengangguk. "Bintang utamanya sedang sakit dan sekarang ada dihadapanku."

Jantungku benar-benar akan berhenti saat ini. Aku ketahuan, tapi bagaimana dia tau kalau aku adalah penyiar misterius itu?

"Kenapa kau diam saja, Hinata?" tanya Naruto yang ternyata menunggu responku.

"Maafkan aku, Naruto-kun."

"Maaf? Untuk apa?"

"Tentu saja karena aku sudah membohongimu."

"Tidak usah dipikirkan." Genggaman tangan Naruto semakin menguat, menghangatkan tanganku lebih dari sebelumnya. "Hinata adalah Hinata, penyiar misterius adalah penyiar misterius, aku bahkan belum tau siapa dirimu yang sebenarnya saat aku hendak datang kesini."

Jadi Naruto datang atas kehendaknya sendiri? Hatiku senang walau masih merasa sedikit bersalah dan kesal. Aku kesal karena sedari tadi Hanabi terus saja mengirim senyum penuh godaan padaku.

"Aku datang kesini karena aku lebih menyukai Hinata dibanding penyiar misterius itu, kau adalah sosok yang terpenting bagiku."

"Itu artinya bahwa kau suka pada kakakku, kan?" tanya Hanabi yang sibuk menguping tadi.

Naruto menggaruk-garuk kepala seraya mengalihkan pandangannya padaku. "Ya begitulah."

Akhirnya khayalanku selama ini menjadi kenyataan. Dua kata yang baru Naruto katakan adalah dua kata terindah yang pernah aku dengar. Wajahku pun memerah.

TOK! TOK! TOK!

Kenop pintu terputar dan seseorang masuk ke kamarku. Orang itu adalah ayahku. "Aku sudah memutuskan."

Memutuskan apa? Siapa yang tau apa yang dipikirkan oleh ayahku. "Apa maksud ayah?"

"Kau tidak boleh mengikuti aktivitas apa pun yang berkaitan dengan radio lagi dan kau akan menggantikanku dalam menjalankan perusahaan."

Seluruh kegembiraan yang kuterima lima menit yang lalu sirna begitu aku mendengar keputusan yang terlontar dari mulut ayahku. Dia membuat keputusan tanpa memikirkan perasaanku yang ingin terus melanjutkan hobiku.

"Biarkanlah dia melakukan hal yang dia senangi." ujar Naruto. "Itu tidak sulit, kan?

"Kau bukan siapa-siapa di keluargaku dan kau tidak tau apa-apa mengenai Hinata." Ucapan ayahku berhasil menutup mulut Naruto rapat-rapat. "Besok kau harus mengantar surat pengunduran dirimu pada radio itu, apa kau mengerti?"

"Mengerti, Tou-san." Aku tidak menyetujuinya tapi aku juga tidak bisa menolaknya. Kesenanganku berakhir besok.

 **\- | Keesokan Harinya, Normal POV | -**

"Aku payah!" teriak Naruto sejadi-jadinya sembari memukul-mukul kepalanya sendiri.

"Diamlah Naruto, kau menyakiti telingaku." Iruka menegur Naruto karena level keberisikannya sudah melampaui batas.

"Kau yang diam! Pulang sana!"

"Oh jadi begitu? Dulu aku tidak pernah mengusirmu dari kelasku tapi sekarang kau ingin mengusirku dari rumahmu?"

"Baiklah, lupakan kata-kataku tadi." Naruto akhirnya menyerah. Ia tidak mau berdebat panjang apalagi dengan gurunya menjengkelkan.

"Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, kau memang payah, Naruto."

"Terima kasih atas pujiannya, aku yakin itu akan membuatku merasa lebih baik." celetuk Naruto dengan nada kesal.

"Sama-sama." Iruka tersenyum tanpa dosa. "Jadi? Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan untuk pacarmu saat ini? Dia sedang kesulitan, kan?"

"Pa-Pacar!? Pacar yang mana?" ujar Naruto sambil tertawa kikuk.

"Sudahlah, kau menyatakan perasaanmu kemarin, kan? Aku tau itu."

"Da-Dari mana kau tau?"

"Aku menguping dari luar." jawab Iruka kembali tanpa ada rasa berdosa sama sekali.

Naruto jadi menatap Iruka dengan tatapan penuh arti. "Aku jadi malu punya guru sepertimu."

"Aku juga malu punya murid sepertimu." balas Iruka. "Jadi bagaimana? Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Aku tidak tau." Naruto menghela nafas panjang lalu membanting tubuhnya ke kasur. Naruto ingin sekali berbuat sesuatu yang dapat membantu Hinata. Tapi ia tidak tau harus melakukan apa.

"Kenapa kau tidak tanya Hinata saja?"

"Itu tidak mungkin." ujar Naruto menolak mentah-mentah ide Iruka. "Tapi itu mungkin bisa berhasil."

"Dasar tidak punya pendirian," ejek Iruka.

Tanpa memikirkan ejekan dan sindiran Iruka, Naruto mengambil kendaraannya yaitu sepeda yang terparkir di halaman depan dan mengayuhnya ke suatu tempat. Roda dan aspal saling beradu hingga ia sampai ke tempat yang tidak asing, stasiun radio.

Naruto membuka pintu masuk dan segera mencari keberadaan sang pujaan hati namun tak kunjung menemukannya. Dimana dia?

 _"Ini adalah hari terakhirku menyiarkan acara untuk kalian semua,"_

Samar-samar, Naruto mendengar suara Hinata di salah satu ruangan. Ia mendekatinya, melihat Hinata tengah duduk sembari berbicara melalui pintu yang sedikit terbuka. Rupanya stasiun radio mengizikan Hinata menyiarkan acara untuk terakhir kalinya. Meski ini adalah hari terakhirnya, Hinata sama sekali tak tampak sedih, melainkan ceria seperti biasa. Ekspresi itu tidak pernah dilihat Naruto sebelumnya.

 _"Ini adalah surat dari LollipopMan, ia berkata―"_

"Itu dia!" Naruto menyadari sesuatu. Ia bergegas meninggalkan tempat ini, mengayuh sepedanya ke tempat lain.

Lima belas menit sudah ia menggenjot sepeda, ia terhenti di rumah yang amat besar, rumah Hinata. Keyakinan hati terukir jelas di wajah kecokelatan milik Naruto. Niatnya untuk membantu Hinata kini sudah bulat.

"Ada apa ini?" Hiashi yang tengah membaca koran terkejut saat Naruto memasuki kediamannya dan menarik tangannya dengan terburu-buru.

"Aku ingin kau melihat sesuatu."

"Apa? Apa yang kau bicarakan? Dasar tidak punya sopan santun." Ejekan Hiashi tak berpengaruh bagi Naruto.

"Ini menyangkut putrimu."

"Putriku? Ada apa dengannya?"

"Kau akan melihatnya sendiri jadi ikutlah denganku." Safir Naruto menunjukkan kesungguhan. Sementara wajah Hiashi menunjukkan kebingungan.

Naruto mengantar Hiashi menggunakan sepedanya, ditatap aneh oleh Hanabi yang berdiri di halaman depan rumah. Bagaimana pun orang melihatnya, kejadian ini masihlah sangat aneh. Apa yang sebenarnya dipikirkan Naruto?

Sesampainya di tempat tujuan, Naruto tak henti-hentinya menarik tangan Hiashi. Ia melangkah dengan hati-hati agar tidak menimbulkan suara. Dimanakah mereka sekarang? Mungkin bisa ditebak. Di stasiun radio. Naruto kembali ke tempat ini dengan membawa Hiashi.

"Kenapa kau membawaku kesini?" tanya Hiashi.

"Anda mengatakan bahwa aku bukan siapa-siapa di keluarga anda dan aku tidak mengetahui Hinata. Saat itu aku terdiam. Mungkin kau benar, aku memang bukan keluarga anda dan aku juga jarang bertemu dengan Hinata, tapi aku tau apa yang membuat dia bahagia. Suatu hal yang tidak kau ketahui sebagai ayah." Naruto menyatakan segala yang menganjal di pikirannya sejak kemarin.

Hiashi meletakkan matanya pada celah pintu yang sedikit terbuka tadi. Raut wajahnya mendadak berubah, entah apa yang menyambarnya. "Wajah itu―"

"Aku pikir sekarang anda mengerti." potong Naruto. "Dia bahagia, lebih bahagia dibanding kebahagiaannya terhadap apa yang telah anda berikan selama ini."

"Itu senyuman yang sama seperti saat ia mendapat hadiah ulang tahun dari ibunya."

Ibu Hinata, sosok yang sangat disayangi Hinata telah meninggal karena sakit keras 12 tahun yang lalu. Ibu Hinata selalu menyenangkan Hinata, membuat Hinata juga selalu menunjukkan kegembiraannya yang tulus. Tapi semenjak kehilangan ibu, senyuman yang selalu terumbar setap harinya itu seakan tidak pernah muncul lagi.

"Setelah sekian lama, akhirnya aku bisa melihatnya sekali lagi," ujar Hiashi bernada agak gemetaran.

Naruto bernafas lega. Ia berhasil melempar sebuah kenyataan yang indah tepat ke wajah Hiashi, kenyataan yang tidak pernah, bahkan tidak ingin ia lihat.

"A-Ayah!?" Hinata terkejut ketika Hiashi mendorong pintu, membiarkan sorot mata putrinya menemukannya. "Na-Naruto-kun!?"

Naruto hanya tersenyum tipis dari belakang. Berbeda dengan Hiashi yang langsung memeluk putrinya.

"A-Ada apa ini?" tanya Hinata.

"Kau tidak usah berhenti, kau boleh bekerja disini selama yang kau mau."

"Be-Benarkah?"

Hinata tersenyum bahagia ketika sebuah anggukan diberikan oleh ayahnya. Akhir yang bagus bagai akhir di dongeng anak-anak, dimana semua orang dihadapkan dengan kebahagiaan.

"Aku sangat terkejut saat ayahku datang." tutur Hinata sembari menikmati suasana taman Konoha.

"Benarkah? Menurutku dia selalu ingin datang. Buktinya dia selalu menanyakan 'apa enaknya menjadi penyiar?' , kan?"

"Iya, tapi tetap saja tidak terduga."

Naruto memetik sebuah bunga yang ada di bawah kakinya. "Bunga ini indah sepertimu."

"Ke-Kenapa tiba-tiba mengatakan hal seperti itu." Rona merah kembali hinggap di wajah Hinata.

"Memangnya aku tidak boleh jujur?"

"Bo-Boleh saja, tapi―"

"Aku sudah mengatakan ini sebelumnya tapi akan kuulang lagi agar kau ingat," Naruto memberi jeda. "Aku suka padamu."

"Aku tau."

"Ekspresi itu diluar perkiraanku." ujar Naruto saat melihat ekspresi Hinata yang lebih tenang. "Lalu bagaimana denganmu? Aku belum medengar pengakuanmu."

Sikap tenang yang sudah dibangun Hinata langsung runtuh. "Se-Sebenarnya aku juga―"

"Juga?"

"―suka padamu."

"Apa? Anginnya terlalu keras jadi aku tidak dengar. Bisa kau ulangi lagi?"

"Tidak akan." Hinata cemberut sejenak dan diakhiri dengan senyuman.

"Yosh! Dengan begini aku bisa menikah secepatnya!"

"Heehhhh!?"

 **\- The End -**

 **Note:**

 **Fyuhh―tamat juga. Maaf atas keterlambatan (bahkan sangat terlambat) perilisan chapter akhir ini. Entah apa yang kalian pikirkan mengenai ending fic ini tapi mudah2an sesuai harapan.**

 **Akhir kata, aku mengucapkan banya terima kasih pada para reviewer, orang yang sudah mengikuti dan mengfavoritkan fic ini, serta orang yang hanya membaca saja sebagai silent reader. Sampai jumpa di kesempatan lainnya. Jaa! ^^)/**


End file.
